Bitten: Howl of Rebellion
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [OS zu Folge 5 Der Biss] Nach der Besprechung im Keller und Jeremy's Anweisungen nicht allein auf die Jagd nach Cain und Marsten zu gehen, hat Elena eine Unterhaltung mit Clay! Er wäre bereit ihr zu helfen, auch wenn dies bedeutet die Befehle des Alphas zu ignorieren. Leider wird er am Abend bei seiner Suche entdeckt und verhaftet. Jeremy ist nicht begeistert! Warning: Spanking!


**Titel:** Howl of Rebellion

**Reihe: **Bitten

**Timeline:** Spielt in Folge 5 _Der Biss _zwischen dem Besuch von Daniel Santos und dem nächsten Tag!

**Rating:** P-16

**Genre:** General / Drama / Dominance / Family

**Disclaimer: **Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin _Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**Warning: **Spanking in dieser Geschichte! Bitte die Geschichte schließen und etwas anderes lesen, wenn das nicht euer Ding ist!

**AN:** Hey Leute :) Ich hatte etwas Langeweile und da mir im Moment die Serie _Bitten_ und der Charakter _Jeremy Danvers_ sehr ans Herz gewachsen sind, habe ich mich jetzt mal an einer Werwolf Geschichte versucht. Habe etwa in der Mitte gemerkt, dass sie doch sehr viel mit Dominanz und Unterordnung zu tun hat, was aber bei einem Werwolfrudel nicht sehr ungewöhnlich ist ;) Und Jeremy und Clay haben bei mir eine noch engere _Vater-Sohn-Beziehung_ als in der Serie! Der erste Absatz ist noch Teil der Folge _Der Biss_! Der gesamte Rest ist von mir frei dazu erfunden! Viel Spass!

Eure Vanessa

* * *

BITTEN: HOWL OF REBELLION

_"Ich werde sicher niemanden blind links auf die Jagd nach Cain und Marsten schicken! Wir müssen da strategisch rangehen!"_

_"Lass mich den Köder spielen! Ich bin es doch, die er haben will!"_

_Elena Michaels' Stimme war laut geworden, als sie diese 'Bitte' gegenüber des Alphas geäußert hatte. Und sie und Jeremy hatten die volle Aufmerksamkeit des übrigen Rudels gehabt._

_Jeremy hatte kurz überlegt, doch dann zu Elena's Leidwesen den Kopf geschüttelt. "Nein! Es ist zu gefährlich!"_

Die deutlichen Worte ihres Rudelführers, Jeremy Danvers hallten immer noch in ihren Ohren, als Elena im Erdgeschoß auf einem der alten Stühle saß, an ihrem Ring herumspielte und wütend auf die Tischplatte starrte. Sie hatte sich vor zwei Minuten als Köder anbieten wollen um die beiden Mutts in eine Falle zu locken, doch Jeremy hatte dem nicht zugestimmt und abgelehnt. Zu gefährlich, wie er meinte ...

Elena versuchte das zu akzeptieren und zu respektieren. Natürlich hätte die junge, blonde Frau sich auch gegen ihn stellen und noch weiter über den Plan _diskutieren_ können, doch auch _dabei_ hätte sie den Kürzeren gezogen. Auch war es nicht wirklich in ihrem Sinne, dass Jeremy ihr vor dem Rest des Rudels - ihrer Familie - eine Standpauke hielt.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken, spielte sie an ihrem Ring herum, bis sie ein Geräusch hörte und dann Clay's sanfte Stimme.

"Du hast vielleicht Recht mit Marsten," sagte der schlanke 40-Jährige und kam auf sie zu. "Hütten und Lagerhäuser gibt es viele zwischen hier und Sierra Cuise!"

Clay setzte sich ihr gegenüber, um ihr seine Aufzeichnungen und die Karte zu zeigen.

Sie sah ihn nicht an. "Wir haben Befehle! Ist also egal ..."

Ihre Stimme war immer noch wütend, aber auch enttäuscht ... Sie hasste es, hier tatenlos herum zu sitzen und abwarten zu müssen. Und schließlich hatte Jeremy sie ja nach Hause und hier her nach Stonehaven _gerufen_ oder?

Und da _solche_ Rudelregeln immer befolgt werden mussten - hatte sie auch nicht _nein_ sagen können, als der Alpha sie auf dem Handy angerufen und zurück nach New York beordert hatte. Elena Michaels war zwar nicht begeistert gewesen, doch hatte dann ihre Sachen gepackt und war von Toronto hier her in ihre alte Heimat gereist, um ein _Problem mit einem Mutt zu lösen_ \- wie Jeremy ihr gesagt hatte.

Der große, gutaussehende Clay mit den blauen Augen beugte sich ein Stück über den Tisch.

"Wir sagen, wir regeln was in Nick's Club! Er deckt uns und wir suchen in der Gegend ob wir was finden," schlug er seiner Ex-Verlobten leise vor.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Jeremy bereits auf dem Weg nach hier oben war und sie vielleicht hören konnte.

Elena atmete ein. "Du würdest nicht auf Jeremy hören?"

Clayton Danvers griff nach vorn und nahm ihre Hände in seine ... "Für dich jederzeit ..."

Jetzt baute die 28-Jährige erstaunt und neugierig Blickkontakt auf und atmete aus. Gerade als sie etwas erwidern wollte, hörten sie das leise Geräusch der Sirenen eines Polizeifahrzeugs vor dem Haus ...

* * *

Ganze vier Stunden später dämmerte es bereits leicht. Die Polizei und der Suchtrupp von Bürgern aus _Bear Valley_, der auf dem Anwesen der Danvers _herumgelungert_ und nach Braxton gesucht hatte, war schon vor vier Stunden wieder verschwunden, nachdem der junge Nick einen handfesten Streit mit dem Freund von Braxton provoziert hatte, um die Suchaktion zu stoppen.

Elena hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihre Wolfsform angenommen und die Leiche von Braxton von dem Weg gezerrt und einige Meilen weit entfernt wieder abgelegt und verscharrt, so dass es einige Zeit dauern würde, sie zu finden und rein gar nichts auf ihre _Familie_ hindeuten würde. Fehlte gerade noch, dass sie alle einen Mord angehängt bekamen und die Cops das Haus durchsuchen wollten!

Dann war es wieder ruhig geworden.

Es hatte noch unerwarteten Besuch von Daniel Santos gegeben. Der Mann hatte eine Unterredung mit Jeremy und Clay gewollt und um den Schutz des Rudels gebeten - für den Austausch von Informationen über Marsten und Cain!

Jeremy war mit seinem Pick-Up vor etwa einer Stunde aus der Stadt zurückgekehrt, wo er Besorgungen gemacht und sich bei den Einheimischen etwas _umgehört_ hatte.

Mit einer Schüssel in den Händen kam er jetzt an den reichlich gedeckten Eßtisch in der Küche zurück, um mit seiner _Familie_ zu Abend zu essen. Nick hatte bereits Platz genommen und auch Elena betrat jetzt den Raum und ließ sich auf der Bank nieder. Jeremy stellte die Schüssel ab und setzte sich.

Die Blondine ließ ihre hübschen Augen über den Tisch wandern. "Wie das duftet ..."

Elena warf Nick einen Blick zu.

Der Junge zuckte die Schultern. "Es schmeckt auch!"

"Hätte ich nicht anders von dir erwartet," sagte sie lächelnd.

Ob dieses belanglose Gespräch über Nick's Kochkünste Jeremy wirklich von der Tatsache ablenken konnte, dass Clay noch nicht da war, wusste Elena nicht. Fakt war ... Clay war nicht in diesem Raum. Fakt war ... Clay befand sich noch nicht mal _im_ Haus! Und auch nicht auf dem Grundstück, denn der junge Mann war irgendwo draußen unterwegs um Marsten aufzuspüren - allein und ohne jegliche Rückendeckung des Rudels.

Und Fakt war auch, dass Jeremy es in keinster Weise ungestraft lassen würde, wenn er heraus fand, dass sich sein Ziehsohn über seine Anweisung,_nichts solo zu unternehmen_, hinweggesetzt hatte!

Elena schluckte bei diesem Gedanken. Eigentlich hatte _sie_ sich ja hinwegsetzen wollen ... Clay war nur der Ansicht gewesen, dass er diese Suche nach Marsten auch durchführen konnte. So konnte Elena auch nicht mit hineingezogen werden, falls Jeremy von der ganzen Sache Wind bekam.

Und die Frage hier war auch nicht ... _Ob_ der Rudelführer Wind davon bekam. Sondern eher _wann_?

"Wo ist Clay," fragte Jeremy plötzlich, als er merkte, dass sein Ziehsohn sich immer noch nicht zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

Neben ihm schreckte Elena auf! "Ehm, keine Ahnung! Er war vorhin noch hinter dem Haus, glaube ich!"

Ihr wurde komisch. Doch _noch_ hatte Jeremy keine _direkte_ Frage nach dem Verbleib seines Adoptivsohns und Bodyguards gestellt!

Nick starrte hungrig auf seinen gut gefüllten Teller. Doch wagte es nicht, auch nur einen winzigen Bissen davon zu nehmen. Rudelregeln wurden konsequent durchgesetzt! Und eine dieser Regeln besagte, dass das Alphatier zuerst essen durfte. Sobald Jeremy gekostet hatte, durfte auch der Rest ran. Vorher nicht!

Schweigend wartete Nick Sorrentino darauf, dass sich Clay endlich zeigen würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, doch dass er das Haus verlassen hatte, war dem jungen Mann auch nicht entgangen.

_Wo ist der hin verdammt? Der weiß doch genau, wann wir essen ... _Nick erstarrte, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass Clay das Grundstück verlassen hatte._Er ist gar nicht mehr hier ..._

Es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, dass Jeremy noch nichts bemerkt hatte.

Der _Alpha_ erhob sich jetzt seufzend von seinem Stuhl am Kopfende des großen Tisches. Er ließ seine Hände ruhig auf der Tischkante liegen und sah in Richtung Salon und Lobby.

"Clay," rief er einmal laut genug, dass er auch im Garten gehört werden konnte und wartete kurz. Nichts geschah und langsam wurde Jeremy Danvers etwas sauer. "Clayton?! Benötigst du jetzt neuerdings eine schriftliche Einladung von mir?"

Es war totenstill am Tisch.

Nick sah kurz zu Jeremy hinüber und versuchte den Drang zu unterdrücken, sich auf das Steak zu stürzen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was los war, aber er wusste ziemlich genau, dass Clay gerade die Geduld seines Rudelführers testete und das nicht zu knapp! Die Standpauke, die Jeremy ihm später halten würde, würde man wahrscheinlich auch noch in der Stadt hören können ...

Auf der anderen Seite wurde Elena noch nervöser. Clay und sie hatten Nick nichts von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt, denn sie hatten ihn nicht auch noch in die Sache hineinziehen wollen.

Als nach Sekunden des Wartens Clayton immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war oder geantwortet hatte, zog Jeremy scharf die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein und tippte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum. Tief atmete er durch, bevor er sich dann ungeduldig an den Rest seines Rudels wandte.

"_Wo. Ist. Er?_"

Er sah zunächst Nicholas an und legte den Kopf schief. Der junge, schwarzhaarige Mann schluckte schwer bei diesem durchdringenden Blick und öffnete den Mund um eine ernst gemeinte Antwort hervor zu bringen, die Jeremy hoffentlich dazu bewegen würde, endlich mit dem Abendessen zu beginnen.

"Ich weiss es wirklich nicht," sagte Nick ehrlich und räusperte sich. "Als du weg warst, ist er raus gegangen. Das war's!"

Der Rudelführer knirschte mit den Zähnen bei dieser neuen Aussage! Normalerweise meldete sich Clay immer bei ihm ab und sagte ihm, wo er hin wollte. Doch diesmal schien er es _vergessen_ zu haben. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken Clay auf dem Handy anzurufen, doch das Telefon stand im Wohnzimmer und Nick und Elena sahen hungrig aus.

"Na schön! Ich möchte _sofort_ informiert werden, wenn er sich bei euch meldet," befahl der ältere Danvers leise und bedachte Nick und Elena mit einem scharfen Blick. "Verstanden?"

Die einzige Frau am Tisch nickte. "Verstanden!"

Und auch Nick bestätigte die Anweisung sofort respektvoll. "Ja, Sir!"

Jeremy ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl nieder und nahm seine Gabel und das Messer zur Hand. Er spürte, dass er angestarrt wurde. Langsam zerteilte er sein saftiges Stück Fleisch und führte dann die Gabel zum Mund, während Nick sich bereits die Lippen leckte und es kaum noch abwarten konnte. Das saftige Steak verschwand zwischen Jeremy's Zähnen. Er kaute und schluckte.

Kaum merklich nickte er dann, als er das restliche Fleisch auf seinem Teller mit dem Messer zerteilte und Nick und Elena begannen unruhig zu essen.

Das laute Klingeln des Telefons unterbrach das Essen dann auch leider wieder! Genervt sah Jeremy von seinem noch halb vollen Teller auf, doch Nick war schon auf den Beinen und verließ die Küche um das Telefonat entgegen zu nehmen. Während Jeremy dann weiter aß, überlegte Elena bereits, ob mit Clay alles in Ordnung war. Er war immer noch nicht zurück und hatte sich auch nicht gemeldet ...

"Jeremy," rief Nick plötzlich und kam hinter der Ecke zum Vorschein. "Ist für dich!"

Der Mitte 50-Jährige ließ das Besteck auf den Teller fallen, erhob sich und kam um den Tisch herum. Elena sah ihm nach, als er an Nick vorbei ging, der ihm Platz gemacht hatte und die Küche verließ. Nick setzte sich wieder und spielte an seinem Besteck herum. Die junge Frau konnte sofort erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte ...

"Wer ist dran," fragte sie leise und versuchte nicht durch ihr übernatürliches Gehör das Telefonat von Jeremy zu belauschen. "Geht es um Clay?"

Sie bekam ein Nicken als Antwort. "Clay ist verhaftet worden! Das ist Sheriff Morgan! Sie hat ihn eingesperrt und Jeremy soll ihn abholen."

"Was," flüsterte Elena leise. "So ein Mist ..."

"Das kannst du laut sagen," gab Nick ihr Recht und zerteilte sein Steak. Kurz warf er einen Blick hinter sich, doch von Jeremy fehlte noch jede Spur ... "Er hat doch gesagt wir sollen uns zurück halten und hier bleiben! ... Jeremy wird ihn umbringen!"

"So kann man es auch sagen, ja ..." Sie verzog das Gesicht und den zweiten Satz flüsterte sie fast lautlos. "Und ich bin daran Schuld."

"Eh, was?!"

Noch ehe Elena antworten konnte, betrat der Rudelführer wieder das Zimmer. Er hatte sich ein Jackett übergezogen und spielte mit den Wagenschlüsseln in seiner Hand. Seine Gesichtszüge waren hart und auch seine Stimme war jetzt eisig.

"Ich fahre jetzt in die Stadt und hole Clay aus dem Gefängnis ab!" Er hob einen Finger. "Und wenn wir zurück sind, möchte ich mit meinem _Sohn_ ... etwas Privatsphäre! Habt ihr verstanden?"

Natürlich war Clayton nicht wirklich sein biologischer Sohn. Doch Jeremy fühlte so. Und er wusste genau, dass auch Clay so empfand! Das machte Alles etwas einfacher, wenn es sich um die Strukturen und Rangordnung im Rudel drehte und Jeremy hatte geglaubt, dass sein _Sohn_ auch seine Anweisungen befolgen würde. Immer und Jederzeit!

Doch manchmal tat Clay leider genau das Gegenteil um etwas Spaß zu haben! Jeremy musste ihm dann seine _Position_ im Rudel wieder verdeutlichen ... und das mit harter Hand und Strenge!

Elena und Nick bejahten die Order sofort ohne zu widersprechen.

"Und haltet mir das Essen warm!"

Jeremy Danvers drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ wieder die Küche.

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden hörten sie, wie die Eingangstür geöffnet und zugeschlagen wurde. Der Pick-Up wurde gestartet und das Radio aufgedreht. Dann fuhr der Wagen einen Halbkreis und entfernte sich in schnellem Tempo vom Haus.

* * *

Die bandagierte Hand tat weh. Clay hockte auf der unbequemen Pritsche in einer Gefängniszelle und wippte leicht mit dem Knie, auf dem er seine verletzte Linke gebettet hatte. Die langen, dunkelblonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und über ein Auge. Etwas erschöpft lehnte er mit dem Rücken an der kalten Mauer und sah dann nach links zu dem einzigen Fenster hinauf, was in etwa zwei Meter Höhe war. Wäre er nicht verwundet, würde er jetzt hinauf springen und sich dort empor ziehen, um heraus zu finden, was draußen so vor sich ging, aber seine Hand schmerzte zu sehr für solche _sportlichen_ Aktivitäten.

Verärgert über sich selbst schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf, während er versuchte sich den brennenden Schmerz aus seiner Hand zu reiben. Eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass nichts gebrochen war, aber eine üble Verstauchung konnte er leider nicht ausschließen. Und dann war da noch das Blut.

Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die ziemlich massiv wirkende Stahltür, die den Zelltentrakt von dem Hauptbüro trennte. Das Telefonat, was vor ein paar Minuten stattgefunden hatte, hatte Clay natürlich mitbekommen. Zwar hatte er nicht gehört, was Jeremy zu Sheriff Morgan gesagt hatte, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Ziehvater jetzt schon in seinem Wagen saß, um ihn abzuholen und ihm dann die Standpauke seines Lebens zu halten.

An das Andere, was später zu Hause auf Stonehaven stattfinden würde, wollte der junge Danvers jetzt noch nicht denken.

Clay fuhr sich mit dem Finger über seinen dünnen Bart und schloß dann müde die Augen. So konnte er sich noch besser auf die Geräusche konzentrieren, die nebenan und vor dem Gefängnis zu hören waren. Und er würde Jeremy wahrnehmen, bevor er auch nur einen Fuß in dieses Gebäude setzen würde.

Er sah auf den kleinen Holztisch vor den Zellen. Seine Geldbörse lag dort. Ein Blatt Papier und ein Stift daneben. Die Schlüssel für seinen Wagen und das Anwesen und seine braune Jacke hing über der Stuhllehne ... Plötzlich hörte er Schritte und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Sheriff Morgan betrat den Raum, ließ die Tür offen stehen und kam zu der Zelle in der Clay hockte.

"Ihr Vater ist unterwegs," sagte sie ihm überflüssigerweise.

_Ja, das hab ich schon gehört ..._

"Ist ... Mr. Danvers eigentlich ihr Vater?"

So genau wurde sie aus den Familienverhältnissen des Danvers' Clan auch noch nicht schlau. Es waren nette und freundliche Leute, die eigentlich ziemlich ruhig waren und nicht zu oft mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt kamen.

Clay sah sie an. "Ja, Sheriff Morgan! Mein Ziehvater um genau zu sein. ... Er hat mich in Baton Rouge ... gefunden. Wenn sie so wollen?"

Gelogen hatte Clay jetzt nicht!

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Wollte aber scheinbar nicht noch weiter nach fragen. "Ah! Er ist jetzt unterwegs hier her. Ich habe alle Unterlagen fertig gemacht und er muss nur noch unterschreiben. Dann können sie mit ihm gehen, Mr. Danvers!"

"Danke ..."

"Was haben sie eigentlich da draußen gemacht," fragte Morgan dann plötzlich. "Es sah so aus, als hätten sie etwas gesucht? Oder haben sie Jemanden beschattet?"

_Oh nein! Sie hat genau die richtige Spur ... Am Besten ich halt den Mund und überlass das Erklären gleich Jeremy!_

Clayton grinste leicht und bissig! "Wie war das noch? Ich sage nichts ohne meinen Anwalt, Sheriff Morgan!"

"Wie sie wollen, Mr. Danvers," entgegnete sie Schulter zuckend. "Wir werden auf ihren Ziehvater warten, vielleicht kann der sie zum Reden bringen. Und kratzen sie am Besten nicht, an ihrer Hand herum, die blutet eh schon!"

Clay rollte mit den Augen.

Mit diesen Worten verließ die dunkelhaarige Frau den kleinen, muffigen Zellentrakt und ließ Clay allein zurück.

Lange allein war er nicht!

Schon fünfzehn Minuten später konnte er einen Wagen hören, der vor dem Gebäude hielt. Die Fahrertür wurde geöffnet und Jemand stieg aus. Die Tür wurde zugeknallt und Clay konnte hören, dass es Jeremy war, der jetzt das Gefängnis durch den Haupteingang betrat. Dann konnte er ihn auch riechen.

_"Mr. Danvers,"_ begrüßte ihn der Sheriff freundlich.

_"Sheriff Morgan! Danke für den Anruf! ... Ich möchte mich schon mal für Clay's Missetaten entschuldigen, auch wenn ich noch nicht genau weiß, was ihm zur Last gelegt wird?"_

Clay, der immer noch auf dem Bett saß, konnte nicht anders als zu zuhören. Jeremy's Stimme klang ruhig und hoch konzentriert wie immer wenn er in der Öffentlichkeit stand oder etwas haben wollte. Hier spielten gleich beide Begebenheiten eine Rolle!

_Hoffentlich bleibt er auch ruhig, wenn er mich gleich sieht ..._

_"Kann ich ihn jetzt sehen,"_ fragte Jeremy vorsichtig, aber auch etwas fordernd. _"Sheriff?"_

_"Natürlich! Folgen sie mir!"_

Nervös atmete Clay aus. Wirklich überlegt, was er seinem Rudelführer gleich sagen würde, hatte der junge Mann noch nicht. Er hatte ja auch nicht vorgehabt, sich gefangen nehmen zu lassen! Kurz drifteten seine Gedanken zurück, als er sich an die Lagerhalle herangeschlichen hatte, in der er den starken Geruch des Mutts wahrgenommen hatte.

Clay stand auf und begann jetzt in der drei mal drei Meter großen Zelle auf und ab zulaufen. Am Anfang hatte er sich noch recht gut zusammenreißen können, doch jetzt machten ihm die Enge und das _Eingesperrt-sein_ doch sehr zu schaffen. Ja, er hasste es! Und er hasste, dass Jeremy sich so unendlich viel Zeit da draußen ließ. Er trat an die Wand mit dem Fenster und legte die gesunde Hand an die kühlen Steine, während er stumm auf die vielen Geräusche achtete, die von draußen herein getragen wurden.

Als plötzlich die Tür geöffnet wurde, drehte Clay seinen Kopf herum, nur um den Sheriff und seinen Adoptivvater zu sehen, die über die Schwelle traten. Morgan ging auf den Tisch zu und hob das Blatt Papier hoch, um es scheinbar noch mal zu lesen, während Jeremy Danvers ihn mit einem wütenden Blick fixierte und auf die Gitterstäbe zu steuerte, hinter denen sein Rudelmitglied gefangen gehalten wurde.

Clay hatte sich jetzt ganz herum gedreht, aber sagte erstmal nichts.

"Geht es dir gut?" Jeremy fiel sofort die bandagierte Hand auf. Er legte den Kopf schief. "Wie ist das passiert?"

Hinter Jeremy füllte Morgan das Formular aus. Nach ein paar Sekunden trat Jeremy noch dichter vor die Zellentür und fixierte seinen Ziehsohn mit einem strengen Blick.

"Sprichst du mal mit mir, Clay," fragte er wütend. "Oder soll ich dich heute Nacht hier drin lassen und erst Morgen Mittag wieder kommen?"

Clay schluckte sofort. _Nein, nein, bloß das nicht ... _"Ich bin ... gefallen!"

Sein Rudelführer öffnete erstaunt den Mund, doch Clayton war schneller. "V-von einem Baum, Sir!"

"_Von einem Baum_," wiederholte Jeremy erstaunt. "Was machst du auf- ... Egal! Wir werden das zu Hause klären!"

"Tut mir leid, dass ich nur etwas Provisorisches anlegen konnte, Mr. Danvers," beeilte sich die Frau jetzt zu sagen und wies mit dem Kopf auf Clay's Hand. "Aber da ich gehofft hatte, dass sie ihn abholen würden, habe ich erstmal nur einen Verband angelegt um die Blutung zu stoppen. Den Rest der medizinischen Versorgung dürfen sie dann übernehmen!"

_Blutung? _

_Ja, das habe ich auch schon gerochen ... Wirklich gut gemacht, Clay!_

Der ältere Danvers drehte sich um und wandte sich an Morgan, die hinter ihm die Entlassungspapiere fertig ausgefüllt hatte. Er machte einen großen Schritt auf den Tisch zu und beugte sich über das Stück Papier. Morgan reichte ihm den Kugelschreiber.

"Danke! Ich werde mir das zu Hause ansehen."

Innerlich verdrehte Clay die Augen. _Ja, toll! Der wird bestimmt nicht zimperlich sein! Kann's gar nicht abwarten!_

Morgan lächelte wieder. "Wenn sie ihn wieder haben wollen, brauche ich hier eine Unterschrift bitte ..."

"Ich denke, ich muss wohl," spielte der Anführer das kleine Spielchen mit um den Schein zu wahren.

Nachdem er unterzeichnet und für Clay eine angemessene Kaution in bar hinterlegt hatte, öffnete Morgan die Zellentür. Clayton beobachtete Jeremy und Jeremy sah seinen Ziehsohn prüfend an. Schließlich machte der ältere Danvers einen großen Schritt von der Zelle weg und öffnete die Stahltür.

Sheriff Morgan sah Clay an, der sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte.

Jeremy Danvers wandte seinen Kopf herum. "Komm, Clay!"

Und als ob Clay auf genau diesen Befehl hatte warten müssen, setzte er sich jetzt in Bewegung. Er verließ seine stinkende Zelle, ging zum Tisch und suchte dort seine Sachen zusammen. Die Schlüssel steckte er in seine Jeanstasche, er nahm seine Jacke vom Stuhl, kontrollierte kurz die Taschen und nahm seine Geldbörse an sich.

Dann wartete er geduldig bis Jeremy den ersten Schritt machte und folgte ihm nach draußen in das Büro! Der Sheriff schloß hinter den beiden Männern die Stahltür. Jeremy drehte sich zu ihr um und streckte ihr höflich die Hand entgegen. Er lächelte sogar. Doch das Lächeln war aufgesetzt, das konnte Clay sofort erkennen. Innerlich kochte sein Ziehvater vor Wut! Und diese Wut und Enttäuschung würde Clayton nachher zu hören und auch zu spüren bekommen. Da führte kein Weg dran vorbei.

Jeremy öffnete den Mund, als er die Hand leicht umfasste. "Sheriff? Ich werde sicher gehen, dass sie nicht noch mal so einen weiten Weg auf sich nehmen müssen, um eines meiner Familienmitglieder abzuholen! Es wird nicht noch mal vorkommen! Versprochen!"

Morgan lächelte leicht und ließ Jeremy's Hand fallen, der sie sofort zurück zog.

Er warf einen bedeutsamen Blick hinter sich ... "Richtig, Clay?"

"Ja, Sheriff," entschuldigte sich Clay jetzt das erste Mal an diesem Tag bei Irgendjemandem. "Es tut mir leid!"

"Was haben sie eigentlich an dieser Lagerhalle gemacht, Mr. Danvers," fragte sie jetzt schon wieder nach. "Das haben sie mir immer noch nicht mitgeteilt?"

Jeremy hob eine Augenbraue und versuchte schnell das Gespräch in eine etwas andere Bahn zu lenken. "Wo haben sie ihn eigentlich gefunden und wie? Haben sie einen Anruf bekommen oder fahren sie jetzt neuerdings in entlegenderen Gegenden Streife?"

"Ich habe tatsächlich einen Anruf von ein paar besorgten Bürgern bekommen," gab Morgan preis und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die schwarzen Haare. "Sie hatten ihn beim Vorbeifahren bemerkt und dachten er würde einbrechen wollen. Dann haben sie mich direkt verständigt."

"Wissen sie noch, wer diese _besorgten Bürger_ waren," fragte der ältere Danvers neugierig.

Morgan lächelte leicht. "Schweigepflicht, Mr. Danvers!"

Jeremy seufzte leise. _Die Mutts haben ihn bestimmt bemerkt und wollten das Problem diesmal ohne einen Mord aus der Welt schaffen! Da hast du noch mal Glück gehabt, Clay!_

"Schön," sagte Clay genervt. "Können wir jetzt bitte gehen? Ich bin allergisch gegen ... Zellen!"

Jeremy blinzelte. Wohl eher gegen das _Eingesperrt-sein, _wie alle Wölfe!

"Möchtest du nach Stonehaven laufen," fragte Jeremy genervt als er sich zu Clay umdrehte und hob eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.

Clay spielte mit seiner Zunge in seinem Mund herum. "Nein, Sir ..."

"Dann würde ich vorschlagen, du hälst jetzt den Mund, Clayton! In Ordnung?"

"Ja ..."

Jeremy sah noch mal Morgan in die Augen. "Danke, Sheriff! Gut, dass sie rechtzeitig bei ihm waren und ihm helfen konnten. Gute Nacht!"

"Gute Nacht, Mr. Danvers!"

Clayton nickte nur knapp. Er wollte scheinbar nicht noch auch nur ein Wort mit Morgan wechseln, sondern lieber nach Stonehaven zurück kehren. Jeremy warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, doch der jüngere Danvers wandte sich von ihm ab.

Das jüngere Rudelmitglied marschierte zur Tür, die nach draußen führte und öffnete sie für seinen Adoptivvater! Dieser nickte Morgan nochmals dankend zu, machte drei große Schritte, durchquerte den Raum und trat an Clay vorbei auf den Bürgersteig. Der Jüngere zog seine Jacke an und folgte dem Alpha Wolf dann in die kühle Abendluft von Bear Valley.

Sheriff Morgan sah ihnen mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Irgendetwas war komisch an dieser Familie!

Aber was?

* * *

Auf Stonehaven sassen Nick und Elena nebeneinander auf der Treppenstufe vor dem mächtigen Haus und starrten auf den Weg, der über das Grundstück und in den Wald führte. Sie hatten es drinnen nicht mehr ausgehalten. Zwar durften sie ohne Jeremy's Einverständnis im Moment nicht rennen oder in die Stadt gehen, aber zwei Meter vor dem Haus durften sie sich schon aufhalten.

Elena war in Gedanken bei Clay ... und Nick hatte immer noch Hunger! Er hatte die Reste des Abendessens säuberlich in die Bratpfanne zurück gelegt und auf den Herd gestellt, so dass Jeremy und Clay noch etwas Warmes bekommen würden. Er warf Elena einen Blick zu. Sie sah irgendwie deprimiert aus. Nicholas stieß sie vorsichtig mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

Sie starrte ihn wütend an. "Was ist?!"

"Lass uns reingehen und Jeremy's Steak verputzen," schlug Nick grinsend vor. "Er wird ausflippen, wenn nichts mehr davon da ist ..."

"Lieber nicht," gab die Blonde zurück und grinste dann doch ein wenig über diese Idee. "Der ist schon wütend genug auf Clay! Wir sollten seine Nerven nicht auch noch strapazieren, sonst reißt er jeden von uns in Stücke!"

"Du übertreibst, Kleine!" Nick grinste breit. "Warum denkst du so schlecht über unseren Rudelführer?"

"Tu ich nicht, Nick! Das weißt du! Ich liebe Jeremy, wie den Vater, den ich nie hatte! Ich weiss, dass er mir nie etwas Böses tun würde und mich immer glücklich sehen will! Und ihr seid die nervtötenden Cousins! Meine Familie!"

Nick legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie sanft an sich.

"Danke, Cousine," flüsterte er leise und gab ihr einen brüderlichen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wohin sollen wir uns denn verziehen, wenn _Dad_ mit Clay an kommt? Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns _rennen_ lässt ..."

"Du kannst ihn fragen, da kommt er," sagte Elena leise, als sie den beigen Pick-Up Truck von Jeremy hörte.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken. "_Ich_ frag ihn ganz sicher nicht!"

Der Truck kam mit grellen Scheinwerfern auf das große Haus zugefahren. Der Wagen hielt seitlich am Haus und der Motor wurde abgestellt. Die Fahrertür wurde aufgerissen und Jeremy trat auf den weichen Waldboden und schlug die Tür wieder zu.

Nur zwei Sekunden später öffnete auch Clay seine Tür. Elena sah zu ihm hinüber und schreckte hoch, als sie einen bekannten Geruch wahr nahm.

_Blut?_

Besorgt lief sie über die Erde und den Kies zu ihm hinüber, während Jeremy einfach an ihr vorbei spazierte und einen prüfenden Blick auf sein Handy warf. Bei Clayton angekommen, umfasste sie seine Oberarme und begutachtete ihren Ex-Verlobten genau. Dann nahm sie vorsichtig seine verletzte linke Hand in ihre zarten Finger.

"Was ist passiert," flüsterte sie leise.

Clay sah zum Haus hinüber und sah eben noch Jeremy's Jackett, der dann ganz durch die Tür huschte. Er seufzte leise und sah Elena in die schönen Augen.

"Es tut weh, aber es ist nicht so schlimm, Elena!"

Irgendwie glaubte sie ihm nicht.

Danvers öffnete den Mund. "Ich bin von einem blöden Baum gefallen und dann war da leider schon der Sheriff und hat mich eingesammelt. Er hat von irgendwoher einen Tipp bekommen, dass sich Jemand an dieser Lagerhalle herumtreibt und tja, ich kann mir sehr gut denken, wer das war!"

"Marsten," sagte sie voller Wut!

Er nickte. "Ja! Er wollte mich los werden, aber keinen Tropfen Blut vergießen. Das hat er erstmal geschafft oder?"

"Das ist nicht witzig ..."

Clay sah an Elena's schönem Gesicht vorbei und zur Haustür hinüber, die immer noch offen stand. Nick war verschwunden. Vorsichtig löste er sich von Elena und machte einen Schritt an ihr vorbei.

"Mein ... _Anschiss_ wartet," seufzte er leise und sah sie an.

Elena hielt ihn wieder am Arm fest. "Ganz ruhig! Er ißt doch gerade noch ..."

Selbst hier draußen konnten die Werwölfe die leisesten Geräusche aus dem Haus hören.

"Ja," gab er ihr Recht und sah von ihr noch mal zum Haus. "Und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich noch etwas abbekommen werde, wenn ich jetzt nicht zu ihm gehe! Seine Essenszeiten sind ihm heilig und die hab ich ihm glaub ich, gründlich versaut!"

"Ja, das haben Nick und ich vorhin auch wieder gemerkt, als er fast das ganze Haus zusammengebrüllt hat!"

Clay sah sie verwirrt an und schluckte. "Das hat er gemacht? Er hat rumgebrüllt?!"

Sie nickte. "_Fast_ ... ja!"

"Komm!"

Schnell gingen sie über den Kies und die Treppe hinauf ins Haus! Clay drückte die Tür hinter sich zu und marschierte sofort in Richtung Küche, wo er Jeremy vermutete. Elena folgte ihm vorsichtig, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass der Rudelführer sie und Nick gleich wieder wegschicken würde.

Jeremy sass wieder am Tisch und hatte seinen Teller vor sich, während Nick mit einem Buch auf der Bank hockte um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Als Clay gefolgt von Elena den Raum betrat, sah Jeremy kurz auf und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Stück Fleisch. Sein Ziehsohn blieb stehen und musterte ihn eingehend. Vorsichtig leckte er sich die Lippen. Dieser Duft war unwiderstehlich ...

Langsam ging Elena hinter Clay vorbei und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Anrichte neben dem Gasherd, während ihr Ex-Verlobter immer noch vorsichtig seinen Ziehvater musterte.

"Jeremy? Darf ich ... noch etwas essen? Bitte?"

Nick vertiefte sich schnell in das Buch, was er in den Händen hielt. Die Anspannung, die jetzt in der Küche herrschte, war deutlich spürbar. Auch Elena musterte den Rudelführer jetzt mit äußerster Vorsicht!

Natürlich waren noch ein Steak und Kartoffeln in der Bratpfanne. Jedoch konnte Jeremy Clay auch jegliche Nahrung verweigern, wenn er das wollte. Seit Elena ein Mitglied dieses Rudels war, hatte sie diese _Art_ der Bestrafung erst einmal hautnah miterleben müssen - bei Clayton!

Der junge Mann hatte an einem einzigen Tag wiederholt Widerworte gegeben und dann Jeremy angeschrien. Jeremy hatte ihn vor allen Anderen gemaßregelt und das nicht gerade leise ...

Als Clay aus Trotz dann auch noch viel zu spät zum Essen gekommen war, hatte Jeremy einen Schlußstrich gezogen und seinen Ziehsohn ziemlich deutlich in die Schranken verwiesen. Clay war auf sein Zimmer verbannt worden - ohne Essen versteht sich! Und das nicht nur ein paar Stunden, sondern den ganzen Abend bis zum nächsten Mittag!

Es war eine Qual für Clay gewesen! Nicht nur, dass er hatte hungern müssen. Auch die enorme Enge in seinem Zimmer hatte ihm zugesetzt. Am darauf folgenden Tag war wieder alles beim Alten und Clay durfte sich ein großes Mittagessen gönnen. Danach hatte er Jeremy versichert, dass er sich nie wieder so benehmen und ab jetzt pünktlich zu den Essenszeiten erscheinen würde.

Jeremy sah von seinem Teller auf und deutete kauend mit der linken Hand, in der er das Messer hielt, in Richtung Herd. Erleichtert holte Clay sich einen Teller und belud ihn mit dem noch heißen Steak und Beilagen. Im Gefängnis hatte er nur etwas zu Trinken bekommen und jetzt war er froh, dass der Alpha ihn doch noch _fressen_ ließ.

Die beiden Männer aßen schweigend. Clay war zu hungrig um noch zu reden und Jeremy schien zu wütend zu sein. Als sie fertig waren, sprang Clay von der Bank auf und stellte das Geschirr ineinander. Er öffnete die Spülmaschine und begann das Porzellan und das Besteck fein säuberlich einzusortieren.

Nick sah ihn kurz an, blätterte dann eine Seite in seinem Buch um und las weiter, während der Rudelführer müde ausatmete. Diese ganze Sache mit den Mutts und der Psychopathen-Armee machte ihm doch mehr zu schaffen als Jeremy eigentlich zugeben wollte.

Und jetzt rebellierte auch noch sein eigenes Rudel gegen seine Befehle!

"Elena," sagte Jeremy und rief die einzige Frau im Rudel mit einem Fingerzeig zu sich an den Tisch.

Sie kam zu ihm. "Ja?"

"Ich möchte, dass Nick und du für eine Weile das Haus verlasst und spazieren geht," teilte er ihr mit sanfter Stimme mit. "Aber ihr werdet euch bitte nicht verwandeln. In Ordnung? Nehmt ein Handy mit, damit ich euch zurück rufen kann, falls ihr zu weit entfernt seid!"

Sie nickte. "In Ordnung!"

Elena war froh, dass sie nicht hier dabei sein musste. Jeremy war ein freundlicher, empfindsamer und liebenswerter Mann, doch auch er hatte eine andere dunklere Seite, die immer dann zum Vorschein kam, wenn er hart sein und den _Pack Code_ durchsetzen musste.

Gerade dann wollte Elena nicht wirklich in seiner Nähe sein.

Jeremy Danvers konnte durchaus brutal sein und _Zähne_ zeigen!

So zeigte sich der schlanke, braunhaarige Mann zumindest vor Angreifern, die seinen Status als Alpha in Frage stellten!

Aber hier lag die Situation ja etwas anders und er wollte Clay die Scham und die Schmach ersparen vor dem Rest des Rudels diszipliniert zu werden. Auch würde er hier bei Clayton schon gar nicht mit voller Härte durchgreifen, wie bei einem Mutt, der ihn und das Rudel bedrohte.

Nicholas legte jetzt das Buch auf den Tisch. "Warum dürfen wir uns nicht verwandeln?! Es ist doch dunkel und hier ist niemand außer uns!"

Jeremy warf Nick einen drohenden Blick zu und stand dann auf! Die Spülmaschine wurde geschlossen. Clay öffnete den Wasserhahn um sich die gesunde Hand zu waschen und sich abzulenken. Von dem was hinter ihm am Tisch passierte. Wie konnte Nick nur so dumm sein, gerade _jetzt_ Jeremy's Anordung zu hinterfragen?

Der Rudelführer machte einen großen Schritt auf Nick zu und blieb dicht bei ihm stehen. Nick sah auf die Tischkante vor sich und versuchte sich so klein zu machen wie möglich. Er versteifte seinen Körper, weil er sich schon denken konnte was jetzt kommen würde.

Es kam anders ...

"Möchtest du diese _Frage_ noch mal wiederholen, Nicholas," fragte Danvers streng. "Etwas lauter vielleicht?"

"Nein, Sir ... Ich hab verstanden! Wir werden uns nicht verwandeln! Es tut mir leid."

Es war still und man hörte nur die Geräusche der Spülmaschine. Clay hatte sich umgedreht und stand jetzt neben Elena, die ebenfalls sehr aufmerksam die Szene vor sich verfolgte.

Jeremy wiederholte seine Anordnung noch einmal. "Ihr zwei geht jetzt raus und werdet einen Spaziergang machen und sobald ich hier mit Clay fertig bin, werde ich euch zurück rufen! Und ihr werdet euch _nicht_ verwandeln! Ist das jetzt klar?"

"Ja," sagte Elena schnell.

"Ja, verstanden," gab dann Nick leise zurück, der immer noch in einer zusammen gekauerten Haltung am Tisch sass.

Jeremy nickte, holte dann mit der rechten Hand aus und gab Nick einen harten Klapps in den Nacken, so dass der junge Mann die Augen aufriss und zusammen zuckte.

"AH!"

"E-es tut mir leid, wirklich!"

Der _Alphawolf_ beugte sich vorsichtig zu Nick's Kopf und Gesicht hinunter. Auch aus der größeren Entfernung konnte Elena erkennen, dass sich Nick gerade sehr unwohl fühlte und sicherlich froh war, wenn er gleich mit ihr hinaus durfte.

"Das will ich hoffen, Nick. Sonst darfst du auch gerne hier bleiben und dich direkt hinter Clay _einreihen_," flüsterte Danvers leise in sein Ohr.

"N-nein, Sir ..."

"Dann könnt ihr jetzt gehen!"

Jeremy begab sich wieder in eine aufrechte Position und machte einen großen Schritt rückwärts von der Bank weg an die Wand.

Schnell erhob sich Nick von seinem Platz und nahm sein Buch an sich. Er entschuldigte sich nochmals bei Jeremy und verließ dann mit Elena, die einen bedauernden Blick auf Clay warf, die Küche und das Haus durch die Hintertür.

* * *

Jeremy wartete noch einen Moment, bis er sich sicher war, dass Nick und Elena das Haus verlassen und einige Meter entfernt waren, dann holte er die blaue Erste-Hilfe Tasche aus dem Salon und kam wieder in die Küche zurück, wo Clay etwas nervös aus dem Fenster starrte.

Er legte die Tasche auf dem Tisch ab, wischte dann noch mal mit einem sauberen, feuchten Lappen auf dem rauhen Holz herum, so dass wenigstens ein paar Bakterien verscheucht waren und ging zum Waschbecken, wo er sich die Hemdsärmel aufknöpfte und sie über seine Ellbogen schob. Unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl und mit viel Seife versuchte der freiberufliche Maler so viel Schmutz wie möglich los zu werden und trocknete sich dann die Finger ab.

"Setz dich hin und mach die Tasche auf," befahl er Clay leise.

Jeremy warf einen Blick zur Seite und hob auffordernd eine Augenbraue, als Clayton sich immer noch nicht vom Fenster und dem schönen Anblick der Abenddämmerung, die langsam über Stonehaven hereinbrach und das Grundstück und den Wald in rötliches Licht tauchte, losgerissen hatte.

Der jüngere Danvers ließ die Schultern hängen. Er drehte sich um und fummelte dann an seinem Verband herum, um ihn zu lockern und zu öffnen. Doch sein Ziehvater schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Er hängte das Küchentuch an einen der Metallhaken neben dem Waschbecken an der Wand.

"Lass das bitte! Ich mache das jetzt," informierte Jeremy ihn. "Ich hatte gesagt, du sollst die Tasche öffnen!"

_Okay, der versteht jetzt wirklich keinen Spaß mehr ... _Clay ging zu dem Eßtisch hinüber und zog den Reißverschluß der Erste-Hilfe Ausrüstung auf. Während er den Deckel aufklappte und für Jeremy eine Packung Latexhandschuhe heraussuchte, klingelte in dem Salon das Telefon.

Jeremy warf einen Blick in die Richtung und seufzte genervt. Dann nahm er sich das saubere Küchentuch, behielt es in der rechten Hand und verließ damit die Küche, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

Clay sah ihm kurz nach. Er ließ sich erschöpft auf der langen Bank nieder, während er an der durchsichtigen Packung Handschuhe herumspielte um sich abzulenken und nicht bei dem Telefonat zu zuhören oder zu hören zu müssen. Manchmal war das Leben als Werwolf doch ein Fluch. Aber im Großen und Ganzen mochte Clay sein Alter-Ego!

Er war dadurch schneller, leistungsfähiger, robuster, stärker und hatte viel schärfere Sinne als ein normaler Mensch. Und er würde hier in seinem Rudel immer die Liebe und den größtmöglichen Schutz finden, den er bekommen konnte. Dank Jeremy!

Als er Schritte hörte, öffnete er die Verpackung und hielt sie Jeremy auf, der wieder die Küche betrat. Der Rudelführer warf das Handtuch, mit dem er den Telefonhörer angefasst hatte, um keine weiteren Bakterien zu sammeln, auf die Arbeitsfläche und kam zu Clay hinüber.

"Wer war das," fragte der junge Danvers neugierig.

Sein Adoptivvater zog die Handschuhe aus der Packung und schlüpfte hinein, während er sich neben Clay auf der Bank niederließ und dann den Unterarm von Clay so auf dem Tisch positionierte, dass die bandagierte Hand über der Kante hing. Vorsichtig öffnete er die beiden Metallklipps und legte sie weg, bevor er sich dann an das Abwickeln machte.

"Antonio," antwortete er knapp. "Er will, dass Nick diese Nacht hier bleibt, während er noch geschäftlich in der Stadt ist."

"Okay."

Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte Jeremy den Verband gelöst und weggelegt. Mit zwei Fingern der linken Hand hielt er die Mullbinde auf die Hand gedrückt, die sich bereits rot verfärbt hatte. Clay hielt still, während sein Rudelführer noch ein paar weitere Sekunden abwartete und dann das Stück Mullbinde vorsichtig hoch nahm, um einen Blick auf die Wunde zu werfen. Mißbilligend schüttelte der den Kopf und presste seine starken Finger wieder auf die verletzte Haut.

Clay verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze, als der Schmerz durch seine Hand schoss, was der andere Mann nicht sah! Jeremy war auf die Verletzung fixiert ...

"Schon allein _hier für_ sollte ich dich übers Knie legen," sagte der ältere Danvers leise.

Während er mit der rechten Hand in die Erste-Hilfe Tasche griff und einige medizinische Utensilien heraus suchte und auf dem Tisch abstellte, versuchte sich Clay seinen körperlichen Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Doch es waren nicht nur die körperlichen Schmerzen, die ihm mittlerweile langsam zu setzten. Auch mit seiner Seele hatte der junge Werwolf jetzt zu kämpfen und mit der Tatsache, dass er seinem Ziehvater nicht gehorcht hatte. Jeremy hatte doch nur das Beste für ihn gewollt und ihm und dem Rest diese Ausgangssperre gesetzt, damit niemand verletzt oder sogar getötet wurde.

"Spürst du das," fragte Jeremy dann plötzlich.

Verwirrt betrachtete Clay ihn und fühlte dann, dass etwas seine Fingerkuppen berührte. Jeremy tippte vorsichtig und äußerst feinfühlig jeden Finger der verletzten Hand an.

Clay räusperte sich. "Ja!"

"Und das," fragte der andere Danvers weiter.

Er hob jetzt jeden einzelnen Finger und Daumen an und bewegte ihn hin und her, um die Motorik der Hand zu testen und ob Clay sich vielleicht doch eine Sehne oder Bänder verletzt hatte. Doch zu seiner Zufriedenheit nickte Clayton sofort.

"Es tut weh, aber ich spür's!"

"Sehr gut," gab der Rudelführer erleichtert zurück. Er presste noch ein paar Mal auf der Hand herum, was Clay still über sich ergehen ließ und gab dann eine Diagnose bekannt. "Sie ist nicht gebrochen! Das hat Sheriff Morgan schon richtig gesagt. Aber leider hat sie auch mit der Verstauchung Recht behalten!"

Er bewegte die Hand noch mal im Licht hin und her. "Die Wunde hat aufgehört zu bluten und ist auch nicht sehr tief, also werden wir das sauber machen und dann mit ein paar Stichen nähen."

_Wir?_ "Okay!"

"Und du wirst dich schonen müssen für ein paar Tage," gab Jeremy dann noch bekannt und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Das heisst mit anderen Worten! Keine schweren Sachen tragen, keine Ausflüge und schon gar keine Alleingänge auf der Suche nach Mutts, _Clayton Danvers_! Und erstmal am Besten keine Verwandlung! Das _Rennen_ auf vier Pfoten und Beanspruchung des Gelenks hier, ist im Moment das Schlimmste, was du deiner Hand an tun kannst. In Ordnung?"

Clay war einen Moment still ...

Jeremy beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn. "Haben wir zwei uns verstanden?"

"Ja, Jeremy," gab er gefasst zurück.

"Dann ist ja gut!"

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte das Duo schweigend nebeneinander sitzend.

Während Jeremy die Wunde mit Desinfektionsmitteln säuberte und dann mit dem Nähen begann, versuchte sich Clay eine passende Entschuldigung bereit zu legen. Für ihr späteres Gespräch! Und dieses Gespräch würde definitiv stattfinden, denn Elena und Nick spazierten im Wald umher und Jeremy war auch nicht der Typ von Rudelführer, der solche Disziplinarmaßnahmen lange aufschob!

Das wusste Clay aus ... Erfahrung!

Während Jeremy Danvers die zweite Naht setzte, zuckte sein Ziehsohn zusammen und war kurz davor die Zähne zu fletschen, weil Jeremy etwas _zu_ fest zugestochen hatte. Ganz unbewusst zog Clayton seine Hand ein Stück weg, doch sofort wurde sein Oberarm gepackt und ziemlich unsanft und mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch zurück befördert.

"Halt bitte still," sagte Jeremy leise. "Ich versuche mich zu beeilen ..."

Der Rudelführer konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Hand und die Nadel, die er zwischen den Fingern hatte und zog den dünnen Faden durch die Haut. Clay begann zu zittern und schlug dann die Zähne aufeinander, während Jeremy stur weiter arbeitete.

"Du weisst schon, dass das nicht sehr angenehm ist, oder?"

"Ja," erwiderte Jeremy und sah ihn leicht lächelnd an. "Und _du_ weisst, dass du das auch sehr gut hättest vermeiden können, oder? ... Du bekommst nachher einen Knochen von mir, wenn wir fertig sind und du brav warst, okay?"

_Wow! Er hat einen Witz gemacht! Und der war nicht mal schlecht ... _Clay grinste.

Wieder stach Jeremy die feine Nadel durch die Haut und zog den Faden fester. Clay verdrehte die Augen und zischte leise seinen Schmerz heraus. Minuten vergingen und kamen ihm wie Stunden vor.

"Was-was ist mit meinem Wagen," fragte der junge Mann plötzlich.

Jeremy sah ihn kurz an. "Was soll mit deinem Wagen sein?"

"Er steht immer noch in ... in der Nähe der Lagerhalle und ich will nicht, dass diese Idioten die Radkappen abmontieren oder ihn sonst wie beschädigen!"

"Ich glaube, dein Wagen ist jetzt gerade dein geringstes Problem!"

Clay sah ihn enttäuscht und auch etwas verärgert an. Natürlich wusste er, dass es jetzt besser für ihn wäre, einfach mal den Mund zu halten, aber ... "Ach, Jeremy! Komm schon, ich ka-"

"Ich sagte _nein_," zischte der Alpha jetzt wütend. Jeremy's Stimme war leise, aber drohend. "Du kannst ihn Morgen Abend mit Nick abholen. Oder ich fahre mit dir! Aber heute gehst du nicht mehr aus diesem Haus und verlässt schon gar nicht das Grundstück! Haben wir uns verstanden, Clay?"

"Ja," nickte Clay. "Sir!"

Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen und hatte Jeremy fast erwürgt! Diese Überfürsorge und Vorsicht seines Ziehvaters nervte den jungen Mann gewaltig, doch er musste sich fügen.

Nachdem Jeremy das Nähen endlich beendet hatte, gab er noch etwas Jod auf die Stiche und legte eine neue Mullbinde auf die Haut. Behutsam legte er einen festen Verband an und brachte das verschmutzte und ältere Verbandszeug hinaus in den Müll, damit es hier im Haus nicht danach roch.

Clay wartete still in der Küche auf seinem Hintern! Er konnte sich zwar vorstellen, dass Jeremy dieses Gespräch nicht hier zwischen Herd und Tisch führen wollte, aber er wusste auch nicht, was sein Rudelführer genau vor hatte.

Also war es besser auf Befehle zu warten und sich nicht von der Stelle zu bewegen.

* * *

Nach ein paar Minuten erschien Jeremy in der Tür und befahl Clay ihm zu folgen. Sie durchquerten die kleine Lobby und fanden sich im großzügigen Salon wieder, wo die meisten von Jeremy's Bildern an den Wänden hingen. Das war das Lieblingszimmer des gesamten Rudels! Hier fanden Besprechungen statt, wurden Feste gefeiert und mal etwas getrunken. Der offene Kamin an der hinteren Wand wurde fast immer befeuert und auch jetzt loderten die heißen, grellen Flammen umher und wärmten das gemütliche Wohnzimmer!

Jeremy ging vorwärts bis zu seinem breiten Schreibtisch vor den Fenstern, von denen aus man die Zufahrt sehen konnte. Schnell legte er noch ein paar Dinge auf seine Seite des Tisches, der ziemlich aufgeräumt und sauber wirkte und setzte sich dann halb auf die Kante, von wo aus er stumm seinen Ziehsohn betrachtete.

Clay machte einen Schritt nach hinten und setzte sich auf einen der niedrigen Ledersessel, doch sein Rudelführer schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aufstehen!"

_Oh, oh ... _Sofort sprang der junge Danvers von dem Leder hoch und Jeremy deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Finger auf die freie Fläche zwischen dem Sessel und seinem Schreibtisch drei Meter vor sich.

"_Da. Hin!_"

Schnell ging Clay an die ihm zugewiesene Stelle und blieb dort mit gesenktem Kopf stehen. Eine Geste der Unterwerfung, die Jeremy hoffentlich besänftigen würde.

Wäre Clay als _Wolf_ anwesend, würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich die Ohren nach hinten legen, sich dann vor dem Alpha auf den Boden kauern und leise anfangen zu winseln. Doch so viel _Aufwand,_ nur um seinem Rudelführer seine bedingungslose Unterwürfigkeit zu demonstrieren, wollte Clay jetzt nicht betreiben.

_Wahrscheinlich würde ich ihm sogar noch die Schuhe ablecken ... _Er verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken und musste innerlich grinsen._Oder vielleicht doch nicht!_

Jeremy stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf der Kante des Tisches ab, während er seinen rebellischen Ziehsohn streng musterte.

"Wann bist du das letzte Mal bestraft worden, Clay?"

_Was will er denn jetzt ...?_ Clay dachte nach. "Ehm, vor sechs T-tagen etwa?"

Jeremy schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Nicht mit ... Hausarrest oder dergleichen! Ich meine _richtig_ bestraft worden! Also?"

_Er bringt mich um!_ "Vor vier Wochen circa ..."

Jeremy hob eine Augenbraue und nickte zustimmend. "_Aha_! Und weswegen?"

Clay erblasste. _Oh! Darauf will er hinaus ... Verdammter Mist! Wieso hab ich daran nicht gedacht, ich Idiot!_

"Clay? Ich warte!"

Vorsichtig nahm der junge Mann die verletzte Hand in die andere und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen.

"I-ich habe einen direkten Befehl mißachtet und dich hintergangen, Jeremy," antwortete Clayton Danvers leise und bereute in diesem Moment zu tiefst, dass er Elena geholfen hatte.

Andererseits war er äußerst froh darüber, dass _er_ jetzt hier stand und nicht Elena diesen _Anpfiff_ ertragen musste.

Aber vielleicht hätte Jeremy dann Clay's Ex-Verlobte auch gezielt gefragt, ob Clay von ihrem Ausflug gewusst habe und Elena konnte _gerade_ ihre _Vaterfigur_ nicht besonders gut anlügen.

Jeremy legte den Kopf schief. "Man könnte meinen vier Wochen sind nicht sehr lang, oder? Aber scheinbar waren sie zu lang für dich, so dass du sehr schnell wieder vergessen hast, welche Konsequenzen dir bevor stehen, wenn du eine Anordnung ignorierst. ... Ist es so?"

Jetzt senkte Clay seinen Kopf noch mehr herab und betrachtete seine Schuhe und den Teppichboden.

"Ja, Sir."

Seine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern und so leise, dass ein Mensch ihn wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden hätte. Jeremy hingegen konnte ihn dank des übernatürlichen Gehörs sehr gut und deutlich verstehen.

"Sieh _mich_ an und nicht meinen Fußboden, Clay," forderte Jeremy mit ruhiger Stimme.

Er kam der Aufforderung nach. Der junge Danvers sah seinem Ziehvater wieder in die stahlblauen Augen und wartete darauf, dass dieser explodieren würde und ihm dann ohne Vorwarnung einfach den Kopf abriß.

"Es tut mir leid," flüsterte Clay leise.

"Was tut dir leid?"

Oh, wie Clay diese Verhöre hasste!

"Alles," gab er dann preis. "Dass ich ... zu der Lagerhalle gefahren bin, um Marsten aufzuspüren. Ohne dein Einverständnis und hinter deinem Rücken, Jeremy! Das tut mir leid!"

"Und du denkst, damit ist es jetzt getan, ja?"

_Nein, natürlich nicht ... _Clay schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein ... Sir! Ich weiss, dass es damit ... nicht getan ist."

Jeremy atmete geräuschvoll aus. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er weiterhin nur Augen für seinen Ziehsohn hatte.

"Dann erzähl mal!"

"Darf ich mich hinsetzen?"

Kopfschütteln.

"Nein! ... Oder bist du auch auf deinen _Fuß_ gefallen, als du auf diesem hohen _Baum_ gehockt hast? Womit wir schon beim Anfang der Geschichte wären oder? Ich weiss, dass du und auch Elena ganz wild darauf seid, eure Reißzähne in die Mutts zu jagen. Das bin ich auch, denn ich will dass dieses unnötige Töten von hilflosen Menschen endlich in New York auf hört!"

Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Trotzdem hilft es nicht, wenn ihr einfach blind drauf los schlagt und dann hofft, dass ihr alle Mutts auf einmal erwischt! Und genau _das_," Jeremy holte einen Arm wieder hervor und deutete mit dem Finger auf Clay's Brust.

"Genau _das_, Clayton, hatte ich euch heute Mittag im Keller gesagt! Wir warten noch ab, entwerfen einen Plan und schlagen dann erst zu! Gemeinsam! Und auf keinen Fall ... solo!"

Clay hielt beschämt den Mund und er fühlte sich gerade überhaupt nicht wohl in seiner Haut!

Seine verletzte Hand tat natürlich immer noch weh und das würde laut Jeremy's medizinischer Einschätzung auch noch mehrere Tage oder sogar eine oder zwei Wochen so bleiben. Und das auch nur, wenn Clay sich ruhig verhalten würde.

Auch war er sich gerade nicht sicher, wie lange Jeremy noch so gefasst und konzentriert bleiben würde. Der Rudelführer hatte ebenso eine Grenze wie andere Menschen auch und Clay zerrte mit seinen scharfen Reißzähnen ja geradezu an seinem Geduldsfaden! Er würde irgendwann die Beherrschung verlieren und bei Jeremy Danvers sollte man dann möglichst sehr weit weg sein und nicht zwei knappe Meter direkt vor ihm stehen!

Vorsichtig leckte sich Clay über die trockenen Lippen und hörte dann wieder nicht auf seine Eingebung ...

"Darf ich mich vielleicht umziehen gehen?"

"Ich denke das ist ziemlich unnötig, wenn du später eh ein paar Sachen wieder ausziehen musst oder?"

Clay versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch er spürte die Panik, die in ihm loderte. Er wusste, dass Jeremy ihn keinesfalls umbringen würde, doch die Strafe würde ziemlich unschön werden und verdammt weh tun, wenn der Rudelführer seinen aufmüpfigen Adoptivsohn via angewandtem _Pack Code_ wieder auf die richtige Bahn treiben würde.

"Du kannst mich langsam mal," nuschelte der Jüngere verärgert in sich hinein und verdrehte dann noch die Augen, während er wieder respektlos auf den roten Teppich zu seinen Füßen sah.

Das Nächste passierte so unfassbar schnell, dass Clay keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Keine Zeit zu Handeln - keine Zeit um sich zu entschuldigen!

Kaum hatte das letzte Wort seine Kehle verlassen, hatte sich Jeremy auch schon von seinem Tisch _gelöst_ und war auf ihn zu getreten. Finger umschlossen den Kragen seines karierten Shirts! Clay sah noch die blitzenden, blauen Augen vor sich und wurde dann brutal nach vorn gerissen! Jeremy's wütendes Gesicht verschwand im nächsten Augenblick und Clayton stolperte unaufhaltsam auf den Schreibtisch zu!

Jeremy warf ihn nach vorn und sein Gesicht wurde hart auf das dunkele Holz gedrückt, während der Alpha noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte und auf seiner linken Seite stehen blieb. Clay hatte gerade noch genug Zeit gehabt, den Kopf herum zu werfen, so dass er sich nicht die Nase brach.

Der Aufprall hatte trotzdem weh getan und Clay spürte jetzt seine Wange und nicht mehr nur die pochenden Schmerzen in der Hand!

Clay schluckte vorsichtig und wollte gerade versuchen etwas zu sagen, als Jeremy mit der rechten Hand in seinen Nacken packte und ihn so unten hielt!

Der jüngere Danvers presste sofort wieder die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte einfach nur ruhig zu atmen. Seine langen, dunkelblonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte sich mit den Händen und Unterarmen leider nicht mehr abfangen können und so baumelten seine Arme jetzt hilflos vor dem Schreibtisch umher. Da Jeremy ihn ziemlich _gezielt_ auf den Tisch geworfen hatte, konnte Clay sich im Moment auch nicht wirklich bewegen - in keinster Weise!

Clay blinzelte hektisch.

Langsam wurde seine Atmung wieder ruhiger und seine Wut und Aufregung verflog allmählich. Die starke Hand und den Griff in seinem Nacken spürte er immer noch. Und selbst wenn Jeremy ihn jetzt jede Sekunde vielleicht wieder los lassen würde, dürfte Clay sich erstmal nicht bewegen oder gar aufstehen.

Der junge Danvers hasste diesen Dominanzgriff, genau wie die anderen Rudelmitglieder auch. Er wurde unter Hundeverstehern einfach nur _Welpengriff_ genannt. Erwachsene Hunde, Katzen und natürlich auch Wölfe packten so ihre Kinder mit Maul und Zähnen im Genick um sie schnell von einem Ort zum andern zu tragen oder aber sie zu dominieren! Die Welpen fielen gleich darauf in eine Art _Starre_ und waren bewegungsunfähig und ruhig.

Jeremy packte auch nur dann zu, wenn es absolut notwendig war. Vielleicht hätte er Clay auch mit Worten in seine Schranken verweisen können ... Doch auf diese_besondere Art_ wurden Kontrolle und Macht des Anführers am effektivsten ... vermittelt.

Dann endlich nach Minuten des Stillhaltens spürte Clay wie sich die Hand um seinen Nacken etwas lockerte. Jeremy trat von ihm zurück, ließ ihn aber immer noch nicht los und langsam wurde diese Position für Clay sehr anstrengend und unbequem.

Der Rudelführer beugte sich zu Clay hinunter und dicht an sein Ohr. Dann flüsterte er ...

"Wo waren wir noch mal stehen geblieben, bevor du dich dazu entschlossen hast dermaßen _respektlos_ zu werden? ... Clay?"

Jetzt spürte Clay seinen Herzschlag, der immer lauter zu werden schien. Die Hand verschwand von seinem Genick, doch Jeremy's Gesicht war sehr dicht neben ihm. Clay öffnete den Mund und atmete tief aus, bevor er antworten konnte.

"Du warst nicht sehr be-begeistert von meinem ... Soloeinsatz heute," sagte Clay leise. "Ich-ich weiss wie deine Befehle lauteten, Jeremy, aber ... ich wollte das schnell erledigen und dachte, dass sie mich vielleicht nicht entdecken würden-"

"Du ... _dachtest_," zischte der andere Mann sauer.

Jeremy bewegte sich von ihm weg und stellte sich wieder gerade hin. "Steh auf!"

Zitternd und schwer atmend, stützte sich Clay jetzt mit den Händen auf der Tischkante ab und stellte sich gerade hin. Vorsichtig bewegte er seinen Nacken und den Kopf etwas, um den Schmerz los zu werden, den Jeremy ihm zugefügt hatte und atmete dann tief durch. Er streckte sich etwas und spähte dann durch eines der Fenster hinaus in den Abend.

Stonehaven zeigte sich immer noch in einem rötlichen Licht, was sich auf die Baumspitzen und Berge legte.

Und bald würde es stockdunkel sein ...

"Also wie war das noch," begann Jeremy mit Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. "Du _dachtest_ es wäre hilfreich, wenn du dich über meine Anordnung hinwegsetzt und dich rigeros in Gefahr begibst?! Und das _nur_ ... weil du dich nicht zusammenreißen kannst und zu schnell die Geduld verlierst?"

Clay drehte seinen Kopf herum und sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich wollte do-"

"Soll ich dir was sagen, Clay," fragte der Rudelführer sporadisch und hob einen Finger. "Gerade ... verliere _ich_ die Geduld! ... Ich habe meine Meinung geändert! Du wirst jetzt nach oben gehen und dich umziehen! Und in genau 20 Minuten stehst du wieder hier unten vor mir und zwar mit einer besseren Einstellung der momentanen Situation und _mir_ gegenüber! Ist das klar, junger Mann?"

_Junger Mann?_ Clay ließ die Schultern hängen. _Der wird es mir gleich so was von geben, dass ich Morgen sicher nicht ohne Schmerzen in meinem verdammten Wagen sitzen kann ... _

Clayton nickte. "Ich bin in 20 Minuten wieder hier!"

"Das wäre gut, ja," erwiderte der andere Mann nickend.

Er gab Clay einen Wink mit dem Kopf und sein Adoptivsohn drehte sich um. Zügig ging er mit gesenktem Kopf an seinem _Vater_ vorbei und verließ den Salon. In der Lobby betrat er die schöne Holztreppe, warf dann noch mal einen prüfenden Blick hinter sich, ob Jeremy ihm vielleicht gefolgt war und rannte dann frustriert die Stufen hinauf!

* * *

In seinem Zimmer, das wie alle anderen im Dachgeschoß lag, stand Clay vor dem Kleiderschrank und durchwühlte seine Sachen. Nach wenigen Sekunden zog er eine Stoffhose heraus, die er auch manchmal zum Training trug und warf sie auf sein Bett. Er setzte sich, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und drückte seine Hände vor das Gesicht und die Augen.

Er war müde und immer noch wütend über sich und seine grandiose Fehlentscheidung Elena helfen zu wollen.

Natürlich hätte der 40-jährige Mann auch verneinen können, doch es war Elena oder? Er würde Alles für sie tun, hatte er vor vielen Stunden noch zu ihr gesagt! Als sie sich gegenüber gesessen hatten und sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen gefragt hatte, ob Clay nicht auf Jeremy hören würde.

Doch ... Clay war der gleichen Meinung wie Elena gewesen! Zwar fand er ihre Idee, sich als Köder anzubieten, nicht so gut gewählt, aber auch er wollte diese Sache mit den Mutts endgültig bereinigen.

Er schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Der Schmerz in seinem Genick war verschwunden, doch er konnte immer noch Jeremy's rechte Hand spüren, die ihm sehr deutlich gezeigt hatte, dass er sein Verhalten nicht mehr länger dulden würde.

_Was bin ich doch für ein blöder Idiot?_

Clay seufzte und biss sich auf die Lippe, als er die Hände herunter nahm und auf seine bandagierte Hand sah. Die Verletzung würde zwar bei ihm viel schneller ausheilen als bei einem Menschen, aber auch das würde seine Zeit brauchen und Jeremy hatte ihm nahe gelegt, sich zu schonen und auszuruhen. Clay würde versuchen, diese Anweisung diesmal nicht zu hintergehen, denn andernfalls würde sein Adoptivvater sicher endgültig die Beherrschung verlieren. Das wollte und konnte Clay nicht riskieren!

Seufzend begann er sich die braunen Schuhe auszuziehen und stellte sie vor dem Bett ab. Er stand auf, öffnete seinen Gürtel und die Knöpfe der blauen Jeans, die er dann herunter fallen ließ und sie auf den Stuhl legte. Er schlüpfte in die weiche Flanellhose und machte dann einen Schritt zum Fenster, wo er stehen blieb und in die Dunkelheit starrte.

Vorsichtig legte er beide Hände auf die weiße, hölzerne Fensterbank und machte noch einen Schritt nach vorn, als er eine Bewegung in den Bäumen wahr nahm. Sein Handgelenk knickte leicht ab und Clay verzog sofort das Gesicht. Ein zischender und fast fauchender Laut entwich seiner Kehle, als er die Hand vom Holz nahm und sie leicht ausschüttelte. Leider brachte auch das nur noch mehr Schmerz! Clayton rollte mit den Augen, während er wieder durch das saubere Glas blickte, doch von der Bewegung zwischen den hohen Bäumen war nichts mehr zu erkennen.

Als er dann das Fenster öffnete, um Witterung aufzunehmen, ob sich Jemand unbefugt dem Haus näherte oder gar Daniel Santos die Dreistigkeit und Frechheit besaß noch mal zu ihnen zurück zu kehren, vibrierte sein Mobiltelefon auf dem kleinen Tisch.

Jeremy's Adoptivsohn wandte sich ab und nahm das Handy zwischen die Finger der gesunden Hand. _Elena calling ..._

Mit hängenden Schultern und einem besorgten Blick auf seine Zimmertür, nahm er das Gespräch flüsternd an.

"Elena? Es ... ist gerade ziemlich ungünstig, okay?"

_"Ich wollte wissen, ob alles okay ist,"_ sagte sie leise.

Clay räusperte sich. "Ehm, na ja, wenn _Okay_ für dich heisst, dass er vor zehn Minuten so sauer auf mich war, dass er mich im Nacken gepackt und auf seinen Schreibtisch gedonnert hat, wo er mich dann eine verdammte Ewigkeit unten gehalten hat, nur weil ich einen dummen Spruch gelassen habe und ich jetzt in meinem Zimmer hocke, damit wir uns beide wieder beruhigen können? _Ja_! Dann ist alles okay!"

_"Oh, nein,"_ seufzte sie leise. _"Was hast du denn gesagt?"_

"Ist nicht so wichtig," gab Clay leise zurück. "Vielleicht sollte ich langsam mal lernen meine große Klappe zu halten, wenn mein Alpha mit mir spricht?!"

Jetzt kicherte sie. _"Ja, das wäre nicht schlecht, du Hornochse! Würde dir eine Menge Ärger ersparen."_

"Wem sagst du das ..." Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr ... "Wir sollten mal wieder auflegen, bevor er hier noch auftaucht und ich mich vor ihm verwandeln und als Wolf auf den Boden werfen muss, um ihn wieder einigermaßen zu besänftigen."

"Schöne Vorstellung," gab Elena zurück. "Wenn du das mal machst, lad bitte Nick und mich dazu ein. Das will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!"

Clayton grinste leicht, drehte sich zum Fenster um und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Ich denke, das wird nie passieren, Elena! Lass uns Schluß machen. Ich muss mich noch fertig anziehen. ... Er wird euch anrufen, wenn er mich genug bestraft hat."

Sie war einen Moment still.

_"Ja,"_ sagte sie dann leise und räusperte sich verlegen. _"Bis nachher!"_

"Bis dann ..."

Der junge Mann nahm das Telefon herunter und drückte eine Taste. Das Handy landete wieder auf dem kleinen Tisch und Clay ging wieder zum Bett zurück, wo er sich setzte und die Schuhe anzog. Zwar konnte er auch auf Socken hinunter gehen und Jeremy würde das auch nichts ausmachen, aber mit besockten Füßen würde er eventuell wegrutschen, wenn er einige Zeit in gebückter Haltung verbringen musste ...

Nachdem er die Schuhe geschnürt hatte, tauschte er noch das karierte Hemd gegen ein graues T-Shirt und trat aus dem Zimmer und auf den langen Flur. Die Tür zog er zu, aber ließ sie nicht einrasten. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er genau pünktlich war.

* * *

Als Clayton Danvers wieder den Salon betrat, fiel sein erster Blick auf den Schreibtisch. Jeremy saß auf seinem Stuhl und schrieb irgendetwas. Nur wenige Zentimeter weiter auf der vorderen Seite der Tischplatte lag ... der verhasste Lederriemen bereit - für ihn. Clay verdrehte wieder in Gedanken die Augen und er wurde nervös. Er hatte natürlich gehofft, dass Jeremy sich anders entscheiden und ihn nicht körperlich strafen würde, aber eigentlich führte an dem Riemen kein Weg vorbei!

Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts und sah auf die Wanduhr, die sich jetzt meldete. Dann ging Clay auf den Tisch zu und blieb kurz stehen. Natürlich hatte Jeremy ihn schon längst bemerkt, aber er sah ihn trotzdem nicht an.

Clayton musterte nervös den Riemen, der vor ihm lag. Er tat weh. Er tat verdammt weh! Das wusste der junge Mann aus leidvoller Erfahrung, wenn er wirklich großen Mist gebaut und Jeremy ihn erwischt hatte. Nach jedem Mal, wenn er das Leder zu spüren bekommen hatte, hatte sich Clay geschworen, den gleichen Fehler nicht zu wiederholen und sich ab jetzt keine größeren Schnitzer mehr zu leisten.

Doch des öfteren hatte er diese _Vereinbarung_ mit sich selbst, nicht halten können ...

"Was? Überrascht," hörte er die Stimme seines Rudelführers plötzlich. Clay's Kopf schreckte hoch und Jeremy sah kurz von seiner Schreibarbeit auf. "Ich denke nicht oder?"

"N-nein, eigentlich nicht ..."

"Setz dich hin," befahl der andere Mann leise, während er wieder den Füller ansetzte.

Clay machte ein paar Schritte durch den Raum und nahm einen der Holzstühle an der Wand weg und setzte ihn vor dem Tisch ab. Müde ließ er sich auf dem Lederbezug nieder und legte die Hände in den Schoß, um nicht auf die Idee zu kommen an seiner Verletzung herum zu spielen.

Jeremy schrieb und schrieb. Und Clay wartete geduldig.

Erst jetzt fiel dem jüngeren Danvers auf, dass die hellen Vorhänge an beiden Fenstern zugezogen waren. Jeremy wollte keine neugierigen Blicke riskieren. Natürlich war hier draußen niemand außer ihnen.

Doch Elena und Nick streunerten im Wald umher und durch die sehr gute Sehfähigkeit konnten sie eventuell hier hinein sehen, wenn sie es darauf anlegten. Aber das würden sie nie tun - da war sich Clay sicher!

"Ehm," machte der junge Mann vorsichtig und warf einen Blick an Jeremy vorbei und durch den Spalt, den die Vorhänge am Fenster noch gelassen hatten. "Ha-hast du das vorhin auch gesehen?"

"Was," fragte Jeremy und hörte auf zu schreiben.

Clay biss sich auf die Lippe. "Keine Ahnung! Ich hab draußen was bemerkt, aber konnte es nicht wirklich erkennen. Rechts an den Bäumen."

"Wahrscheinlich Elena und Nick," spekulierte Jeremy und setzte wieder seinen Stift an.

"Ich könnte mal schnell nachsehen," bot der Andere Schulter zuckend an.

Doch zu seinem Leidwesen, schüttelte Jeremy den Kopf und verneinte sofort. "Sobald ich etwas rieche, Clay, darfst du gerne raus und nachsehen, aber vorher nicht. Okay? Und jetzt unterlass bitte diese kindischen Ablenkungsmanöver, sonst bekommst du mit mir noch sehr viel mehr Stress, als du ohnehin schon hast. Ja?"

Er sah Clay kurz in die Augen und der Jüngere nickte ergeben.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte Jeremy geschrieben, was er hatte schreiben wollen und faltete den Brief drei mal. Das Stück Papier landete in einem Umschlag, den er dann zuklebte, mit einer Marke versah und eine Adresse auf die Vorderseite schrieb.

Neugierig schob sich Clay stumm in seinem Stuhl ein ganzes Stück nach vorne, um einen Blick auf die Adresse werfen zu können und wurde prompt von Jeremy angestarrt. Clay ließ sich schnell wieder nach hinten fallen.

"Tschuldigung," nuschelte er vor sich hin und betrachtete dann mit gesenktem Kopf die Schreibtischkante.

"Wenn ich möchte, dass du hiervon etwas weißt," sagte Jeremy ernst. "Dann sag ich es dir! In Ordnung?"

Clay kaute auf seiner Wange herum. "Ja."

_Ich hab's heute echt verbockt! So mies drauf, war er schon lange nicht mehr ... außer vielleicht vor vier Wochen als ich ihn bis aufs Blut gereizt habe? _Jetzt grinste er wieder innerlich. Ja, es hatte Spass gemacht seinen Vater ausflippen zu sehen, aber trotzdem musste er das nicht jeden Tag haben ...

Er sah Jeremy dabei zu, wie er den ominösen Brief mit zwei Fingern zur Seite legte und dann seine Finger auf der Tischplatte verschränkte.

"Können wir uns jetzt noch mal über deinen kleinen Ausflug unterhalten," fragte Danvers seinen Adoptivsohn leise. Clay nickte seufzend und Jeremy fuhr fort. "Wann hast du dich auf den Weg gemacht?"

"Nachdem dieses _Santos' Schwein_ gegangen ist und du in der Stadt warst."

"Du hast wenigstens etwas Anstand gehabt und gewartet bis ich außer Sicht war, als du dich rausgeschlichen hast ... Da bin ich froh. Denn wenn du es in meiner Anwesenheit getan hättest, Clay, würde ich dich die nächsten drei Stunden in das Verlies sperren und dir erst danach mit diesem Riemen die Leviten lesen!"

Jeremy bedachte das Leder mit einem aussagekräftigen Blick ...

"E-es tut mir wirklich leid," sagte Clay schnell, als auch er wieder auf den breiten Riemen sah.

Jetzt sah Jeremy ihn an. "Meinst du es diesmal ehrlich? Oder sagst du das nur so, weil du Angst um deine Haut hast?"

_Was für ein Wortspiel_, dachte Clay.

Clayton beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn. "Nein, _Dad_! Ich meine es wirklich so! Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich hintergangen habe und mich in Gefahr gebracht hab, ohne wirklich nach zu denken! Ehrlich!"

"Hat Elena etwas damit zu tun?"

_Wow!_ Clay versuchte jetzt so cool zu bleiben wie nur möglich. Er hatte nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, dass Elena ja auch von dem Plan gewusst hatte und dass eigentlich sie es war, die ihn dazu verleitet hatte, aber _jetzt und hier_ musste er Elena schützen und das ging nur durch eine Lüge!

Ihm war zwar klar, dass der Rudelführer Elena nicht so hart bestrafen würde wie ihn selbst, aber Jeremy konnte auch nur mit Worten jemanden sehr hart treffen und aus der Bahn werfen. Das hatte er schon oft genug bewiesen - auch bei Elena Michaels.

"Clay," rief der ältere Danvers ihn laut.

"Nein, sie hat nichts davon gewusst und Nick auch nicht," sagte er schnell und ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, lieber auf den Teppich zu sehen, als Jeremy respektvoll in die blauen Augen.

"Sehr richtig," zischte Jeremy jetzt ungehalten. "Womit wir bei der unausweichlichen Tatsache wären, dass _mein Sohn_ völlig allein und ohne Rückendeckung auf Mutt-Jagd geht, obwohl ich es untersagt hatte! Korrekt?"

Nicken. "Ja ..."

So langsam wurde Clay wieder sehr nervös. Das, was da auf dem Tisch direkt vor ihm lag, machte ihn nervös! Und auch dass Jeremy gerade keinen Spass mehr verstand und darauf und dran war, ihm gehörig was hinten drauf zu geben.

"Hast du an der Lagerhalle irgendwas gesehen, was uns vielleicht weiterhelfen kann," fragte der Rudelführer dann weiter.

_Wenn das nur so wäre ... Ein paar Plus-Punkte wären jetzt wirklich nicht schlecht!_

"Ich habe zwei Mutts gesehen, aber mehr nicht, Sir!"

Jeremy hob wieder eine Augenbraue. "Marsten oder Cain?"

_Wenn das so wäre, hätte ich vielleicht noch eine winzige Chance hier heil raus zu kommen, aber ... _"Nein! Die beiden kamen mir nicht bekannt vor! I-ich war auch zu weit weg um-"

"Mit anderen Worten," begann Jeremy langsam und stieß dann scharf die Luft zwischen seinen schneeweißen Zähnen hervor. "Diese ganze Aktion von dir war ... völlig umsonst und noch dazu sehr gefährlich! Trifft das zu, _Clayton Danvers_?"

_Scheiße, verdammt!_ Clay setzte sich gerade hin. "Ja, das trifft es ...!"

"Wunderbar," erwiderte der andere Danvers sarkastisch. "Und Marsten war wahrscheinlich sogar noch in der Nähe und hat dich dann an den Sheriff verraten um dich aus dem Weg zu haben! Er hätte dich vielleicht sogar töten können, wenn er es drauf angelegt hätte-"

"Aber d-das hat er nicht! Ich hab ihn ja noch nicht mal gesehen!"

Der laute Knall, der vom Schreibtisch kam, ließ Clay sofort verstummen! Er atmete aus und sah dann zu seinem Adoptivvater hinüber, der jetzt seine rechte Hand von dem stabilen und dunkelen Holz nahm und sich aus dem Stuhl erhob. Jeremy stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Platte ab und starrte Clay mit Feuer in den Augen an.

"_Das. Reicht. Jetzt!_ Ich denke, ich habe genug gehört, Clay! Steh auf und stell den Stuhl weg! Ich möchte Nick und Elena nicht länger da draußen lassen, als unbedingt nötig!"

Sein Ziehsohn schluckte nervös, doch tat dann was Jeremy von ihm verlangt hatte. Langsam stand er von seinem Stuhl auf, trat um ihn herum und stellte das Möbelstück an seine Position zurück, bevor sich der junge Mann dann wieder vor dem Tisch und Jeremy aufbaute und auf weitere Instruktionen wartete.

Der Rudelführer griff einmal nach vorn und hob den Lederriemen von dem Holz. Er kam um den Tisch herum und stellte sich links neben Clay, der wieder nach unten blickte, um Jeremy nicht an sehen zu müssen.

"Sieh mich an, Clay!"

Clayton drehte seinen Kopf nach links und sah wieder die maßlose Enttäuschung in den Gesichtszügen seines Adoptivvaters, der wieder seinen Mund öffnete, während er den Riemen neben seinem schwarzen Hosenbein herunterbaumeln ließ.

"Du hättest heute sehr leicht getötet werden können! Und das nur, weil du nicht nachgedacht und mich wissentlich hintergangen hast! Das wird auf keinen Fall noch einmal passieren! Dafür werde ich jetzt sorgen. Ich fasse es nicht, dass du mich _so weit_ getrieben hast! Schon wieder ..."

Der junge Mann blieb stumm.

Was sollte er auch sagen? Umstimmen konnte er Jeremy jetzt nicht mehr und entschuldigt hatte er sich bereits. Clay konnte jetzt nur noch die Strafe über sich ergehen lassen und hoffen, dass sein Rudelführer ihm wieder vertrauen würde ... und lieben.

Als der Alpha dann seine nächsten Worte aussprach, lief Clay ein Schauer über den Rücken.

"Die Hosen runter und über den Tisch, Clay!"

_Oh, Mann ... _Clayton sah ihn noch mal kurz wehleidig an und schob dann ohne noch mal zu protestieren seine Daumen in den Bund der Flanellhose, die er langsam über seine Hüften drückte. Der dicke Stoff rutschte über seine Beine und landete an seinen Schuhen.

Er beugte sich über die Oberfläche des Tisches und stützte sich vorsichtig auf die nackten Unterarme, während er versuchte die aufsteigende Panik, die er jetzt hatte auf einem einigermaßen _gesunden_ Level zu halten. Clay betete, dass sich Jeremy nicht ganz so viel Zeit mit ihm nehmen würde und er so schnell wie möglich in sein Bett durfte. Dieser Tag hatte nicht nur seinen Alpha immens angestrengt ...

Doch erstmal geschah nichts!

Als Clay dann einen prüfenden Blick hinter sich warf, um zu sehen, weshalb der Rudelführer so lange still hielt, klopfte dieser mit dem breiten Leder demonstrativ gegen sein schwarzes Hosenbein und sah dabei Clay ziemlich genervt in die blauen Augen.

"_Hosen_," betonte Jeremy. "Ist Plural, oder nicht, _Professor_ Danvers?"

"Ja," flüsterte der über dem Tisch kauernde Mann leise.

Langsam erhob er sich wieder und zupfte an seiner schwarzen Shorts herum, die er dann bis unter die Pobacken drückte. Clay brachte sich ein zweites Mal in Positon und zog die Unterarme und Hände unter seinen Kopf und das Gesicht, damit er es die nächsten Minuten einigermaßen bequem hatte.

Doch auch jetzt hatte Jeremy etwas auszusetzen ...

"Nicht auf deine verletzte Hand, bitte," sagte der Rudelführer leise.

Clay hob leise seufzend sein Gesicht aus den Armen und Jeremy legte Clay's rechten Arm ein Stück zur Seite, damit er nicht gequetscht oder das Blut abgedrückt wurde. Der jüngere _Wolf_ seufzte und bettete seine linke Gesichtshälfte dann wieder auf den gesunden Arm und die Hand, während er hinter sich hörte, wie Jeremy in Position ging.

Jeremy beruhigte ihn kurz, in dem er Clay sanft über den Kopf und das dunkel-blonde Haar streichelte und machte sich dann mental bereit seinem Adoptivsohn und Bodyguard mit dem Leder unmißverständlich seine _Position_ in diesem Rudel klar zu machen!

Er nahm das Leder noch etwas fester in die Hand. "Dann fangen wir jetzt an ..."

Vorsichtig trippelte Clayton noch mal auf der Stelle und fixierte das lodernde Feuer in dem Kamin am Ende des Zimmers. Er atmete gleichmäßig und ruhig. Versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und den kommenden Schmerz so gut es ging zu ertragen.

Und der Schmerz kam!

Schon allein der erste Schlag ließ Clay nach vorne jagen und die Augen aufreißen! Zischend sprang er auf seine Zehenspitzen und jabbste aufgeregt nach Luft, als Jeremy das Leder wieder sinken ließ und wartete.

Der Rudelführer beobachtete seinen Adoptivsohn prüfend. "Clayton!"

Wieder einigermaßen gefaßt, beugte sich der Angesprochene wieder über den Holztisch und streckte seinem Alpha den nackten Hintern entgegen. Jeremy hob wieder das Leder weit hinter seinen Kopf und brachte es mit einem lauten Klatschen auf die Haut! Diesmal blieb Clay wo er war! Doch ein lautes Zischen konnte er sich dennoch nicht verkneifen.

5...10. Die Hiebe kamen in einer ungefähren, zeitlichen Abfolge und Clay entschied sich schnell dafür, nicht mitzuzählen. Er würde sich lieber auf den Kamin konzentrieren und das Bild was darüber hing. Sein nackter Po wurde heiß und begann nach nur wenigen Minuten gegen die Hiebe zu protestieren.

Jeremy ließ den Riemen wieder fallen und sein Adoptivsohn presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht los zu brüllen. Er schluckte schwer! Warum war er nur so dumm gewesen, zu glauben, dass sein Trip zu dieser Lagerhalle vor seinem Alpha geheim bleiben würde?

_Hätten die Mutts mich nicht gesehen, wär's vielleicht auch sogar geheim geblieben?_

Und als ob Jeremy seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, gab er ihm einen extrem harten Hieb auf beide Pobacken, so dass Clay seinen Schmerz herausbrüllen musste und wieder seine Augen weit aufriß!

"AH!"

Clay schluckte und dann kam auch schon der nächste, harte Schlag! Einige Sekunden vergingen. Minuten, in denen man nur das schwere Atmen von Clay und das Klatschen des Leders hörte, mit dem Jeremy schweren Herzens und dennoch gewillt und für das Wohl des Rudels, seinen Bodyguard disziplinierte.

Er drückte sein Gesicht noch fester in den Arm hinein. Der Schmerz war gewaltig!

Auch die nächsten Hiebe brachten keine Erleichterung - ganz im Gegenteil. Clayton zischte laut auf. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander um ja keinen weiteren Ton herauszubrigen und nicht zu schreien. Als Jeremy dann das Tempo etwas anzog und die Hiebe stärker wurden, wusste der junge Mann bereits, dass er nicht mehr sehr lange durchhalten würde.

Das starke Brennen wurde größer. Nach 50 schmerzhaften Hieben mit dem Leder atmete der Bodyguard hektisch in den Arm und das Holz des Tisches hinein und hatte die Augen wieder weit aufgerissen. Er betete, dass es bald vorbei sein würde, doch ihm war auch klar, dass sein Alpha nicht eher aufhören würde, bis er sich sicher war, dass Clay diese Lektion gelernt hatte.

So etwas wie in den letzten Tagen würde und _durfte_ nicht noch einmal vorkommen!

Das Schlucken fiel ihm immer schwerer und auch seine Augen machten nicht mehr wirklich mit. Er versuchte sie offen zu halten, doch das klappte jetzt nicht mehr. Er war müde. Und er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen und versuchen stark zu sein. Minuten vergingen ... 55...60. Clayton atmete immer hektischer, als Jeremy ihm noch einen und noch einen gab.

Er zitterte leicht. Das Brennen in seinem Hinterteil wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unerträglicher. Wieder riss ihn ein gezielter Hieb Jeremy's nach vorn und über den Tisch, so dass Clay seine Fingernägel in das Holz krallen musste, um an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben. 70. Der junge Mann atmete tief aus und zischte dann wieder im nächten Moment laut auf, als das Leder wieder beide Pobacken und die bereits tief-rote und wunde Haut traf.

Plötzlich hörte Clay ein klackendes Geräusch direkt vor sich. Und dann war es still. Die Hiebe hatten aufgehört und im nächsten Moment spürte er Jeremy's Hand, die sich auf seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte. Das Zeichen, dass es vorrüber war und Clay seine Sache gut gemacht hatte.

"Du warst sehr tapfer," lobte der Rudelführer ihn mit leiser Stimme.

Clay schluckte schwer und atmete ein und aus, während er versuchte seine feuchten Augen an seinem nackten Arm entlang zureiben, so dass es Jeremy nicht bemerken würde.

Nach nur ein paar Sekunden, leckte sich Clayton über die trockenen Lippen und drückte sich von der Tischplatte hoch, so dass er fast aufrecht auf seinen Beinen stand. Er zitterte immer noch vor Anspannung! Vorsichtig legte er die Fingerspitzen auf das Holz vor sich um sich abzustützen und nicht um zu fallen.

Jeremy betrachtete ihn skeptisch. "Tief durchatmen, Clay! Ruhig und tief! Versuch dich zu beruhigen, hm?"

Ein tiefer Atemzug noch und der Adoptivsohn des Alphas hatte sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle.

Der junge Danvers öffnete den Mund, doch geade als er etwas sagen wollte, sprach Jeremy zu ihm. "Zieh dich bitte an und dann kannst du in dein Zimmer gehen und schlafen! Ich werde später nach dir sehen, aber ich brauche _jetzt_ ein paar Stunden Ruhe ..."

Jeremy packte den Riemen mit der rechten Hand und ging weg.

_Aber ...?_ Clay drehte sich mit heruntergelassenen Hosen zu ihm um, doch Jeremy war schon auf halbem Weg durch das große Wohnzimmer und in die Lobby hinaus. Clay sah ihm mit offenem Mund nach, doch blieb stumm. Jeremy wollte seine Ruhe und die sollte er jetzt bekommen!

Clay hatte ihn noch sprechen und sich nochmals entschuldigen wollen, doch scheinbar war dies hier nicht die richtige Zeit dafür!

Immer noch mit Schmerzen in seinem Po, bückte er sich dann nach unten und zerrte seine Shorts und die dünne Flanellhose hinauf. Leicht schniefte er und wischte sich dann noch mal mit den Fingern durch die feuchten Augen. Die Finger wurden an der Hose abgeputzt und Clay sah durch die Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die jetzt ganz Stonehaven verschlungen hatte.

Dann nach wenigen Minuten, in denen er hörte, wie Jeremy in der Küche einen Anruf tätigte, wandte sich Clayton ab und machte sich still und mit pochendem und brennendem Hinterteil auf den beschwerlichen Weg in sein Zimmer und ins Bett.

Er dachte an Jeremy, während er vorsichtig die Treppe emporstieg! Der Rudelführer hatte gerade eben ziemlich _kalt_ und abweisend reagiert. Normalerweise versuchte sein _Vater_ ihn nach einer körperlichen Strafe immer noch mit Worten zu beruhigen. Oft sprachen sie noch miteinander in seinem Zimmer über das Geschehene ... Jeremy sagte ihm dann, dass er ihm verziehen hatte und alles wieder beim Alten war.

Clay nahm die nächste Stufe und ging über den ersten Treppenabsatz um sich dann die zweite Treppe hinauf zu quälen. Jeremy hatte das Telefonat jetzt beendet, doch blieb scheinbar noch immer in der Küche sitzen um sich dort seinen ganz persönlichen Dämonen zu stellen.

Und genau _diese_ Dämonen tauchten immer dann auf, wenn er hatte härter durchgreifen müssen, als geplant gewesen war.

Clayton Danvers hatte mittlerweile den Flur und sein Zimmer erreicht und schob mit den Fingern die weiße Tür auf. Dunkelheit kam ihm entgegen und er setzte einen Fuß hinein, bevor er dann blind links nach dem Türknauf tastete und sie ins Schloß zog.

_Es tut mir leid, Jeremy ... Es tut mir alles wirklich sehr leid._

* * *

Nach vier Tagen ...

Es war später Nachmittag als Jeremy in seinem Sessel an dem offenen Kamin sass und ein Glas Whiskey in der rechten Hand hielt. Das warme Feuer loderte hell vor sich hin und wärmte den Salon.

Er hatte lässig ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und den Kopf etwas müde an das braune Leder gelegt, während er versuchte nicht weg zu dösen und den guten Tropfen auf seinem Teppich zu verschütten. Tief atmete er ein und dachte wieder über die fatale Situation mit den Mutts nach und Clayton's Befehlsverweigerung ihm gegenüber, als die Haustür geöffnet wurde.

Er wusste bereits wer es war und ließ seine Augen deshalb geschlossen. Die Tür wurde nicht wieder zugeschlagen, was ihn etwas irritierte. Dann, als zaghafte Schritte näher kamen und in der Ferne verstummten, öffnete der Rudelführer wieder die Augen und sah Elena am Eingang des Wohnzimmers stehen.

Die gelockte Blondine lächelte ihn an und umfasste mit der rechten Hand das Holz des Türrahmens. Jetzt lächelte auch Jeremy Danvers und legte interessiert den Kopf schief.

"Elena? Was gibt es," fragte er neugierig und mit sanfter Stimme.

Sie kicherte und hielt sich dann eine Hand an den Mund. Ihre blauen Augen waren riesig, als sie hinter sich sah.

"Hier ... ist Jemand für dich, Jeremy," gab sie bekannt und konnte ein lautes Lachen fast nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Stellen sie vielleicht besser das Glas ab, Sir!"

Sie sah wieder Jeremy an.

Verwirrt betrachtete der Rudelführer sie. Elena war nicht der Typ, der diese _Form_ von Respekt sehr häufig benutzte und Jeremy verlangte das auch nicht oft von ihr. Also was sollte das? Er hielt einen Finger hoch und zeigte auf sie. Dann führte er das Glas an seine Lippen und trank den Rest Whiskey in einem Zug aus. Das Glas stellte er auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und rückte in dem Sessel konzentriert ein ganzes Stück nach vorne.

Jeremy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und lächelte breit, so dass man seine Zähne sehen konnte.

"Jetzt bin ich gespannt ..."

"Und _ich_ erst," lachte Elena und warf wieder einen Blick hinter sich.

Und dann _roch_ Jeremy ihn!

Sie hörten wie die Tür noch ein Stück weit aufgeschoben wurde und dann leise tappsige Schritte auf dem Holzfußboden in der Lobby. Auch das schwere Atmen war jetzt nicht zu überhören und zwei Sekunden später kam der große dunkel-braune Wolf langsam in den Salon getappst.

Der Gang war geschmeidig, doch auch kraftvoll und leise. Fast lautlos setzte der Wolf Clay seinen Weg fort und Elena musste lachen. Sein buschiger Schwanz reichte bis auf den Boden. Er hatte die Ohren gespitzt. Clay schnaubte und sah kurz zu Elena hinauf, die immer noch grinste und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Na los! Worauf wartest du," kicherte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung ihres Alphas!

Dann wandte das Tier seine Aufmerksamkeit Jeremy zu, der ihn neugierig von seinem Sessel aus an sah und immer noch erschöpft die rechte Hand und seinen Arm von dem Möbelstück herunter hängen ließ. Clayton ging graziös zu ihm hinüber, blieb dann einige Zentimeter vor seinen Beinen stehen und winselte leise. Dabei legte er nachdenklich den mächtigen Kopf schief und spielte mit seinen Ohren.

Hinsetzen wollte er sich nicht ... und er _konnte_ es auch noch nicht!

Jeremy öffnete den Mund. "Was ist, Clay? Solltest du nicht draußen lieber weiter Holzhacken?"

Elena prustete laut los! Denn Jeremy hatte Clay vor gar nicht mal 15 Minuten hinaus geschickt um noch mehr Holz für den Kamin zu hacken und jetzt stand er hier und ... Aber irgendwie war es auch sehr niedlich, dass Clay den Alpha so noch mal respektvoll um Verzeihung bitten wollte.

Clay sah auf Jeremy's Hand und streckte seinen Hals und die Schnauze nach vorn. Er schnupperte zunächst an der Hand und den Fingern, nur um schließlich vorsichtig daran zu lecken. Ganz sanft und liebevoll. In einem Wolfsrudel begrüßten sich so die vielen Tiere untereinander. Der Wolf, der in der Rangordnung an höchster Stelle stand wurde ganz besonders liebevoll begrüßt und der Rest verhielt sich sehr unterwürfig ihm gegenüber.

Zunächst hatte Clay sogar überlegt, ob er Jeremy's Gesicht abschlecken sollte, doch das würde sein Ziehvater sicher nicht so gut finden. Also würde die Hand auch reichen müssen!

Plötzlich zog Jeremy seine Hand von Clay zurück. Sein aufmerksamer Blick blieb jedoch bestehen. Er wusste, dass Clay ihm hier etwas sagen wollte und den Grund konnte Jeremy sich eigentlich auch denken ...

Der Wolf leckte sich mit der großen Zunge das Maul und winselte wieder leise und unruhig. Sanft legte er die Ohren nach hinten und warf sich dann flach auf den Teppichboden! Er bettete seine weiche Schnauze zwischen seine Vorderpfoten und machte sich so klein wie möglich vor Jeremy! Mit den Augen beobachtete Clay den Anführer vor sich und das Winseln und Betteln wurde lauter!

Elena, die immer noch an derselben Stelle stand, machte jetzt ein ernsteres Gesicht und wirkte auch etwas traurig. Jeremy hatte Clay doch schon gesagt, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war oder? Und heute Morgen hatten sie auch einigermaßen normal das Frühstück miteinander zu sich genommen. Also weshalb diese gravierende Unterwürfigkeit von Clay Danvers seinem _Vater _gegenüber?

War vielleicht doch noch etwas anderes zwischen den beiden Männern vorgefallen, von dem der Rest des Rudels nichts wusste?

Sollte sie fragen? Jetzt?

Jeremy sah Clay mit einem durchdringenden Blick an! Der braun-schwarze Wolf schnaubte laut und Elena entschied sich dafür erst später nach zu fragen und diesen intimen Moment lieber nicht zu stören.

Der Wolf atmete tief aus, so dass Jeremy den heißen Atem an seinem Hosenbein spüren konnte. Leise winselte er noch mal, aber voller Inbrunst und rollte sich dann auf die Seite. Innerhalb einer Sekunde lag das mächtige Raubtier auf seinem Rücken und streckte alle Viere von sich.

Das sah schon etwas merkwürdig aus.

Neugierig sah Elena zu, wie der Wolf _Clayton Danvers_ schließlich seinen Kopf auf den Teppich presste und so seinen weichen Bauch und den verletzlichen Hals präsentierte. Das Tier schnaubte wieder, doch blieb regungslos liegen. Alle paar Sekunden zuckten seine Vorderläufe leicht umher, doch Clay hielt still!

Jeremy seufzte leise und stand dann von seinem Sessel auf. Er betrachtete den Wolf kurz, machte dann einen Schritt neben ihn und beugte sich auf einem Knie zu Clay hinunter. Als er seine rechte Hand ausstreckte, um ihn anzufassen, machte Elena einen ängstlichen Schritt in den Raum hinein.

"Ehm, Jeremy?"

"Keine Angst, Elena," sagte Danvers mit einem Blick zurück auf die Blondine. "Ich tu ihm nicht weh, aber er bettelt danach, so wie es aussieht!"

Sie wusste was Jeremy jetzt tun würde und es gefiel ihr nicht wirklich.

Die junge Frau schloss wieder den Mund und sah still dabei zu, wie Jeremy seine Hand auf Clay's Brust legte und ihn streichelte. Es sah so aus, als würde Clay das sogar genießen, doch dann nahm sein Ziehvater die Hand wieder weg und legte sie stattdessen auf den verwundbaren und weichen Hals des Wolfes!

Und der Alpha drückte zu!

Clay winselte sofort und jaulte laut auf und Elena machte noch einen schockierten Schritt auf die beiden Männer zu, doch Jeremy hielt sie mit einem Fingerzeig der anderen Hand von sich fern.

Der Wolf bewegte leicht seine Läufe, aber er machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zu befreien oder gar zu wehren. Jeremy Danvers hatte die Oberhand, ganz gleich was Clay jetzt tun würde.

"Jeremy," bettelte Elena jetzt laut. "Er-er hat es verstanden ..."

Das Winseln wurde noch lauter und eindringlicher. Doch er knurrte nicht und zeigte keine Aggressionen dem Alpha gegenüber! Clay schnaubte und dann war er still. Nur noch seine Augen und der Schwanz bewegten sich leicht hin und her.

Ganze fünf Minuten hielt Jeremy ihn so am Boden und in Position bis er sich absolut sicher war, dass Clay ihn nie wieder so hintergehen würde! Ganz langsam öffnete Jeremy den Griff und zog seine starke Rechte zurück. Dabei hob er einen warnenden Finger vor die Augen des Wolfes und flüsterte.

"Ruhig ... Scht ..."

Clay verfiel wieder in eine Starre ... und blinzelte noch nicht einmal.

Jeremy nickte anerkennend. "Steh auf!"

Der Wolf schnaubte, bewegte seinen Kopf, leckte sich dann über sein Maul und warf sich auf die Seite. Schnell war er wieder auf allen Vieren und schüttelte erstmal kräftig seinen massigen Körper, bevor er dann Elena einen traurigen Blick zu warf. Jeremy erhob sich ebenfalls wieder und klopfte sich die Hose ab. Clay musterte ihn aufmerksam und presste dann liebevoll seinen Kopf an das Bein von Jeremy. Das leise Winseln und _um Verzeihung bitten_ begrüßte der ältere Danvers noch einmal, in dem er Clay am Kopf und den Ohren streichelte.

Elena räusperte sich leise. "Wollt ihr lieber allein sein?"

Die Frage klang komisch, doch sie war ernst gemeint. Elena wusste wie stark das Band zwischen Jeremy und Clay war und dass sich die beiden immer wieder versöhnten zeigte ihr, wie gut es doch eigentlich war, diese Familie zu haben! Dieses Rudel. Ihr Rudel!

"Ist schon gut, Elena," sagte Jeremy leise, während er Clay immer noch kraulte. "Ich denke, wir werden ein bißchen rennen und noch mal das Anwesen absuchen."

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Eh, ja, okay!"

Jeremy nahm seine Hand von Clay's Fell und ging dann mit ihm gemeinsam durch den Salon und an Elena vorbei in die Lobby. Dort knöpfte sich Jeremy die Hemdsärmel und die oberen Knöpfe des Hemdes auf und sah auf Clay hinab, der dicht neben ihm war.

"Na, komm!" Er grinste gehässig. "Danach darfst du auch weiter Holz hacken ..."

Elena, die ihnen gefolgt war, schmunzelte und lachte dann leise. Clayton hingegen fand das ganz und gar nicht witzig, denn er war der Meinung, dass er schon genug bestraft worden war! Er sah Jeremy von unten herauf an und schnaubte und knurrte spielerisch, während der Mann die Haustür ganz auf zog.

Schließlich trottete das Tier leichtfüßig auf seinen großen Pfoten an Jeremy Danvers vorbei und vor das Haus, während Jeremy Elena noch mal einen letzten Blick zu warf und leicht lächelte.

Alles war wieder in Ordnung.

"Bis nachher ..."

Die Frau lächelte ihrer Vaterfigur hinterher. "Ja. Bis dann."

Sie ging bis an die Tür und machte einen Schritt nach draußen auf den Treppenabsatz.

Der Mensch und der Wolf trabten dicht nebeneinander her und über den Kies und verschwanden nach nur wenigen Sekunden um die Hausecke, so dass Elena sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Und dann kaum fünf Minuten später, konnte sie Jeremy's gedämpfte Schmerzensschreie hören, als sich der Alpha des New Yorker Rudels von einem _Menschen_ in einen _Wolf_ verwandelte ...

ENDE

* * *

**AN2:** Das war meine erste Fanfic zu der Serie BITTEN :) Ich hoffe, ihr hattet euren Spass! Vielleicht werde ich noch mal eine Geschichte schreiben, wenn ich im Fernsehn eine entsprechend gute Szene sehe! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


End file.
